If you saw what i saw
by spottyowl
Summary: Beca wishes others saw what she saw when she looked in the mirror she saw someone who could try harder, shed that fat others saw her told her she looked great, that she could put some more fat on her bones...why am i so bad at these this is an eating disorder story if i get it wrong sorry and...BECHLOE
1. Chapter 1

Beca wished she could just feel great, feel comfterble in herself look like those models you see in fashion magizines, but no she had to be that awkward alternitive girl who had that past were people would say its not you fault but they really thought it was, they didn't need to lie to her she knew it was her fault but she couldn't change it she can't control things well there are some things she can control.

"Welcome to Barden University" An overly chirpy blonde spoke breaking Beca from her thoughts. "What dorm"

"Baker Hall I think" Beca replied back not listening to the directions being told to her instead finding intrest in a guy rocking out in the back of the car what an idiot she thought as he fell back as the car moved forwards.

"Here is your BU rape whistle don't blow it unless its actually happening" Beca just rolled her eyes and took the whistle picking up her bags heading towards her dorm room.

Walking in the room Beca saw a girl putting up a picture on one side of the room, walking over to the vacated side of the room she placed her bags on her bed.

"Hey uh...you must be Kimmy Jin i'm Beca" She said awkwardly earning a glare in return. "No english yes english...just tell me where we're at" She asked awkwardly.

Getting no response Beca turned to her bags and began to unpack, setting up her bed and sorting her clothes in her closet she turned to her prized possession her dj equipment she would never give this up atall even if she had no money left she would never sell it.

"Campus security hide your wine coolers" A voice spoke from outside rolling her eyes beca turned to see her dad standing in the room.

"Hey Beca, when did you get here...how did you get here" He asked wondering if she had hitchhiked here hoping that she did not do that.

"I took a cab" Beca said as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

"Oh okay have you eaten yet" Becas dad Darren asked hoping the answer was a truthful yes.

"How is the step-monster" Beca asked changing the subject, she had not eaten she wasn't hungry why should she eat if she wasn't hungry.

"Fine thanks she is at a conference in Nevada but can you please answer my question" Darren asked wanting an answer.

"I don't actually care just wanted to say step-monster" Beca said looking tentatively at her dad.

"Beca answer my question please" He asked firmly to which he got a glare, he was only trying to help he wanted her to be healthy they didn't have the best relationship but he tried.

"I don't even want to be here, I want to be in LA paying my dues and get signed at a record label" She said frustrated ,why couldn't her dad let her have this she would be being independent in the world of work that he used against her many times before.

"Beca" Darren started letting her have this change in subject. "Djing is a hobby alright I want you to get a college education first okay for free I might add" He said hoping she would accept this.

"But...urrrgh that's not fair" She said, god I sound like a five year old saying things like that she said as she rubbed her forehead.

"I know, but there will be people out there that are better and could get chosen over you or people may not like your music" He said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off.

"I'm going to the activities fair" Spoke Kimmy Jin oh so she does speak english Beca thought having an idea to get away from her dad.

"Same i'm going to the activities fair with my super cool friend Kimmy Jin" She said, as she quickly walked out the room leaving her father standing.

* * *

Chloe was getting annoyed, why did noone want to join there group they were the 'tits' the Barden Bella's were an all female acapella group that unfairly lost due to Aubrey's incident at the finals last year.

"What are we gonna do" Aubrey said, as they just got turned down again by Barb whose boobs looked like Baloney.

Chloe scanned the squad seeing if she could pick out a candidate for the Bellas.

"How about her" Chloe said, pointing towards a small girl with dark eye-liner and ear spikes.

"I don't know she looks a little alternative" Aubrey said, not really liking the look of the girl.

"Hey would you like to join our accapella group" Chloe aske,d chirpily ignoring the blondes comment.

"This is like a thing now" Beca asked, astonished that people enjoyed this.

"Yeah totes" Chloe said, then went through listing all the accapella groups around campus the biggest rivel being the Treblemakers.

"Sooo what do you think" Chloe asked, hoping the girl would say yes, she couldn't help starring thought her eyes were a beautiful blue you couldn't describe it breaking herself out of her thoughts she smiled at the brunette.

"Ahh I think its pretty lame" Beca said, not intending to offend them.

"Singing to Mariah Carey...is not lame you bitch" Aubrey said, stunning Beca slightly.

"What Aubrey means to say is, we are just a bunch of girls who sing and want to get to Lincoln Centre help us make that a reality" Chloe asked, hoping this would persuade her.

"Sorry I, I don't even sing but good luck" And with that she walked away, leaving a disappointed and an even more annoyed Aubrey behind.

Beca carried on searching seeing if there was anything to spark her interest, she thought she found her haven in the DJ stand set up but that was Deaf Jews so she carried on searching and ended up singing to work at the radio station on campus, hoping she would be able to play some of her mixes and get her stuff out there.

* * *

Beca entered the station giving her name to the man at the desk who pointed towards the back, she walked through to see a blonde guy who wasn't to bad looking if Beca could say getting up out the booth.

"Hey you been standing there long" He asked, in his british accent.

"Uhh no" Beca responded quietly.

"Well im Luke Becky right" He half asked half said.

"Uhh its Beca" she corrected only to be cut of from a guy rushing in.

"I'm Jesse" He said, holding out his hand only to be brushed off.

"You're late, you two can stack CD's you are gonna be spending alot of downtime together so no sex on the desk i've been burned before" And with that he walked off.

"Hey i know you i sang to you" Jesse said as they started sorting through the crate full of CDs.

"What no must of been someone else" She said not wanting to talk to this guy.

"Are you like those girls that wears asses and has their hair in a tight bun, but when they take it off you realise they were beautiful all along" He said, he thought she was beautiful her eyes vibrant.

"I don't wear glasses" Beca said, feeling awkward.

"Then you're halfway there" He said meaning every word of it.

"Was that a pick up line cos sorry I vouch for the other team" She said and muttering to herself I don't believe you anyway.

"Thats a shame...ohh well we can have a bromance then and we can help each other out you know scout out the girls together" Jesse said, he was bummed she wouldn't go out with him but hey who can turn down a bromance he thought.

"You're such a weirdo" She said, and they carried on stacking CD's together.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this would appreciate reviews and such i am still doing my other story Beca Bellas just no ideas yet so writing another one to pass the time :)**

 **Edited as a review said 'get a beta' so I proof read a second time as I read when I go along then when I have finished and omg how did I manage this seriuosly I mean capital letters are like a miss probably cause my keyboard decided to be a smart ass...but everything else ahhhh to think I passed english with a C the examiner must of been having a good day and was feeling genoures see I cant spell that I know its wrong**

 **Still tryimg to find a beta there are loads I dont even know what stories I will do some like specific generes and all trying to find the right one plus with collge and its aekward hours I have not had muh scouting time if you know of any let me know please then you can be graced with a A* grammar story**


	2. Chapter 2

**another chapter...hope you enjoy this can't really think of a name for it if i am getting this wrong i am sorry my friend had a eating disorder but i don't wanna ask her about that, so thats from memory of how i felt/how she felt (i felt terrible she felt like that and channeled her annoyance to the doctors pretty much like saying eat or you will go to hospital isn't gonna help)...and i have read some and watched videos on youtube about them for this but it still maybe wrong so sorry if it is anyway enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Beca was in her dorm she had been working on a mix when she fell asleep, music blasting in her ears she woke up to someone poking her deciding whether or not to ignore it the culprit spoke.

"Beca wake up" Great Beca thought what does he want she thought as she sat up to face her dad. "Funny this doesn't look like your intro to philosophy" He said wanting to know why she was playing hooky.

"Well i'm posing a philosophical question if i go to that class will it still suck" She retorted walking over to her closet.

"Beca, I..why look I see people at college making memories everyday" He said trying to convince her to join in.

"You can make memories in other places as well dad" Beca bit back, earning a firm look in return Kimmy Jin slightly turned to look at the pair from her desk before turning back.

"Have you even made any friends" He asked, he knew she wasn't the most sociable person, but it was nice took make friends at college to share memories with.

"Yeah, Kimmy Jin is my friend" She said to which Kimmy Jin shook her head no, great Beca thought.

"Beca.." Darren said getting a little annoyed with his daughter.

"I got a job at the radio station" She said, hoping he'd be satisfied with this and leave her, alone.

"What, those three weirdos in a room who do what"? He said, at least she was joining in, in something even though he would prefer something else.

"Well four now" Beca retorted, gesturing to herself.

"Alright let's make a deal, you start going to your lessons join in one club keep this up for a month and i will help you get to LA" He said, Beca didn't know whether he was just trying to get her to do what he wanted, but she couldn't turn down this opportunity.

"Seriously" She asked, one month I can do that she thought as Darren nodded his head reassuringly then they shook on it.

Beca set about getting stuff ready for a shower, she hadn't had one since she arrived that was three days ago turning back round to see her father still there, looking up at him she knew what was coming.

"So, have you eaten today" He asked, making it sound casual which only made Beca more annoyed why couldn't he just lay off she thought, it was her body if she doesn't want to eat then why should she.

"Yes I have" Beca said, not keeping eye contact with him she wasn't lying to him she had eaten she just got sick afterwards.

"Beca, look at me now please" He said, with a hint of frustration.

Huffing in annoyance Beca looked up to her dad, keeping eye contact this time.

"Yes I have eaten today, happy" She said, hoping now he would lay off and leave her be even though she knew that would be a miracle.

"Thank you, and yes I am happy Beca what was it you ate" Probably pushing her a little too far but he was just curios to what it was.

"Urrghh, what is this 21 questions fine i had an egg muffin sandwich with water" With that she walked out the room to avoid any further questioning, she only managed half the sandwich then ended up sick because of it.

* * *

Beca walked into the showers having finally gotten away from her dad, Beca did love her dad and she knew he only wanted what's best for her but, she just wished he'd lay off and stop bugging her about if she had eaten or not, in her opinion she shouldn't eat much if not at all before coming to college she put weight on which annoyed her, she needed to get down to 72 lbs or less she was currently 90 lbs.

Walking into a stall, turning on the shower and letting the water run till it got warm she started to sing, she wouldn't really admit to anyone she sang she used to all the time but then stuff happened that she'd rather not think about, and she stopped she started singing again not long before college, but it was still a rare occasion.

"I'm bulletproof..." Sanf Beca before she was interrupted.

"YOU CAN SING!" Shouted someone, who turned out to be the red haired girl from the activities fair.

"Dude" Beca said, pulling the shower curtain close to cover her body.

"How high does your belt go" The girl asked, turning off the shower not bothering to cover her netherlands.

God she looks hot Beca thought, almost slipping on the floor.

"My what" Beca said, having just about recovered from her almost embarrassment.

"You were singing titanium" What, Beca thought did she just hear correctly.

"You know David Guetta" Beca asked, surprised that someone into accapella knew of him.

"Yeah, of course I know David Guetta have i been living under a rock" She replied, Beca smiled slightly. "That song is my jam, my lady jam" The girl winked at Beca.

"Thats gross" Beca said, pulling a face of too much information.

"Will you sing it for me" Asked the redhead, like she had not just given information beforehand.

"Dude no, get out" Beca said, as much as she would like to help this hot redhead she wasn't like that is she was her girlfriend then of course.

"Not for that reason, i'm not leaving until you sing" The girl said back, tapping her foot waiting patiently eventually Beca gave up and started to sing.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away._

Then the redhead joined in and it was perfect harmony.

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down_

 _But i won't fall i am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but i won't fall_

 _I am titanium._

Finishing the song Beca smiled, wow she thought that sounded amazing.

"I'm Chloe, by the way" Chloe said having not introduced herself beforehand.

"Beca" Beca replied back, wonder if i'll see her again she thought.

"You have a lovely voice" A guy said, peeking out from behind the curtain.

What she has a boyfriend, Beca thought although she wasn't surprised who wouldn't want her she seemed nice looked nice all you could want she thought.

"Thanks" Beca said, not meaning for it to come out as sharp as it sounded. "I still need to shower" She said quietly, not meaning to be rude but she really did need to.

"Oh sorry, see you at auditions" Chloe said, and with that she walked off dragging the guy behind her.

Well that was interesting, thought Becca as she got back to her shower.

* * *

Great she thought just great, she was late to the auditions her dad wanted to have lunch but when she said she had something on he tried to get her to cancel but she refused so he decided to turn up early, which didn't help any as they had an argument because she only ate half of her sandwich, Beca just said she wasn't hungry which was the truth and she was on a diet.

Beca stood in the doorway watching everyone start to move, oh it's over I was rather looking forward to this she thought as she saw Chloe spot her and tell everyone there was one more, gesturing for Beca to come on stage.

Beca awkwardly walked on stage as everyone watched her, a group of boys sat at the top gave her weird looks what does this not look good oh is because I look fat i know i don't need reminding she thought.

"Uh, hi I didn't know we had to prepare anything" She said having heard someone singing Kelly Clarkson Since You've Been Gone as she neared the building.

"That's okay, sing anything you want" Chloe said, settling back into her chair eyes on the brunette on stage.

"Um can i borrow that" beca asked, gesturing to the cup on the desk holding some pens.

Chloe nodded her head in assurance, Beca took the cup emptying its contents and started making a beat with it then she sang.

 _I got my ticket for the long_

 _Way round. Two bottles of_

 _Whiskey for the way_

Chloe watched in astonishment, wow she thought how this she do that and her voice is still amazing so i wasn't dreaming, Aubrey on the other hand was pretentious well her voice is amazing but those ear monstrosities are a no no they will have to go, she thought when Beca finished she smiled at the pair and walked off stage spotting Jesse sat next to Benji who she had met after their first shift at the station.

* * *

Beca was changing into her gym clothes, she hadn't hit the gym in a while so she intended to get some exercise, walking towards the room she spotted Luke in the gym lifting weights wow Beca thought those muscles and abs i would kill for those, Luke spotted her looking at him and smiled at her not a hello smile a knowing smile well he thought he knew she was gay so he was out of luck.

"Hey Becky, what brings you here" Luke asked, taking a swig of his water.

Wasn't it obvious Beca thought, she was in the gym so she was going to work out like he was well not exactly, she had no upper body strength atall so weights were a no no.

"Uhh, to work out" She replied, starting to do some stretches to warm up her body.

"You don't need to work out" Luke said, wondering why she did he guessed to stay healthy, but he thought she could eat some more.

"I do, part of my diet plan and exercising is good for you wou'd know" she replied, gesturing to his abs.

"Right fair enough, but please be careful you know what i mean" Luke said, not wanting to be rude but he didn't want this to turn into something unhealthy.

"What do you mean, i am careful i know how to do it safe i read the instructions on the diet plan it's a seafood diet, I eat salmon mostly I exercise only drink water" She said , leaving out the part where she would not eat for a day.

"Okay, okay well i've gotta get going see you for your shift" Luke said, and with that he left leaving Beca alone.

Walking over to the treadmill, she started it on a low speed to warm up before turning it up till she was struggling to keep up, after five minutes of running she moved over to the mats to do more stretching, ab, thigh and calf workouts finishing with some star jumps then heading to her dorm to get stuff to shower.

* * *

Returning from the showers beca was sat at her desk seeing what she could eat next she decided not to as she needed to lose weight faster and when she looked at herself in the mirror she saw a little too much fat there for her liking.

She was about to start work on a mix when a bag was placed over her head, Beca started to panic she wasn't a fan of the dark she hated not being able to see, for reasons she wouldn't voice.

After a while the bag was taken off her head, and Beca found herself in a room lit with lots of candles and other girls standing in a line. Aubrey had finished announcing who was a Soprano, Mezzo and an Alto Beca was an alto.

"Now for the Bella's oath repeat after me I sing your name" Aubrey said, silently hoping they would not actually say that.

All of the Bella's sang there name, or rather screeched her name.

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman" Continued Aubrey, stopping so the Bella's could repeat.

"And I solemnly promise never to have sexual relations with a Treble Maker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." Gee Beca thought, not that she would anyway.

"Now you will drink the blood, of the sister's before you" Aubrey said, as Chloe walked over with a glass full of red liquid standing in front of Beca first.

"What no" Beca said, I thought this was an accapella group not some cult she thought.

"Don't worry, it's boones farm" Chloe whispered, to which Beca took a sip as this was not in her diet plan.

"You are all Bella's now" Aubrey said, after everyone took a sip of the 'blood' everyone started cheering and the lights came on, the girl standing next to Beca was jumping up and down exactly Beca joined her in a more subtle way.

Aubrey and Chloe lead the girls to aca initiation night, a party for all the new acapella members Beca spotted Jesse as he walked over to her.

"Because, hiii" He said, swaying slightly.

"Hi, Jesse you're really drunk right now. She said, smiling at him as he smiled back.

"No i'm not, you're just blurry" He said, as he fell back slightly when Beca pushed him.

"Shame about Benji" Beca said, having heard that he didn't make it she already hated Bumper the leader of the Treblemakers that Jesse was a member of.

"I know, poor thing i'll go get you a drink" jesse said, starting to turn around to get Beca a drink.

"I'm okay thanks, I don't really drink" Beca said, so Jesse said he'd just get soda.

"Here, if it's spiked it wasn't me okay" Jesse said, and with that he walked off Beca was now a little tentative to drink it so she just decided to tip out it's contents, not that she'd drink it anyway.

Beca saw Chloe Dancing and smiled at her, CHloe saw Beca standing on her own and went over to her pulling her close.

"We are gonna be great friends" She said, Beca could tell she was drunk but that didn't bother her.

"Yeah" Beca said, almost getting lost in her eyes.

"Come dance with me" Chloe said, not waiting for a response as she dragged Beca down the steps to dance.

If Beca was honest, she was happy to be dancing mostly because a hot redhead was moving up against her. Beca stayed there most the night, leaving to help Aubrey get a drunk Chloe home, Aubrey said her thanks and to see her at practise.

Beca walked back to her dorm feeling exhausted, when she got there she didn't bother with her pj's she just took off her shoes, jacket, pants and bra and snuggled under the covers falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope you are enjoying the story so far...i would like it if you could review they are appricated...i did this on google docs for spelling guys but had to guess grammar someone tell me what semi colons are for as if you were telling a 5 year old i never used one or learnt about them great education system haha anyway byee**


	3. Chapter 3

**another chapter...daaadaa hope you are enjoying this story so far like i said if i get it wrong sorry and feel free to tell me if i do. anyways enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Beca woke to the annoying sound of her alarm, reaching over to her desk she switched it off rubbing her eyes she sat up in bed glancing at the clock six am, she got up early every morning to go for a run for two reasons, it woke her up and helped her get fitter. More for the latter reason.

"What the hell Beca" Kimmy Jin moaned, as she pulled the covers over her head.

Beca ignored her roommate as she finished tying her running shoes and headed out to the field, she started stretching her muscles and did a few star jumps, not wanting to injure anything. She had been running for around half an hour when she ran into someone that someone was Chloe.

"Oh, i'm so sorry are you okay Beca" Said Chloe, god damn it Chloe such an idiot you run into the one person you have a crush on, wait what thought Chloe before she was broke from her thoughts by the brunette.

"It's okay chlo, no harm done" Said Beca, looking up at the redhead trying not to lose herself in her eyes again.

"So, what brings you out into the early morning air" Chloe said, trying to make conversation. Why are you so freaking weird Chloe seriously what sort of question is that, but liking the way Chlo sounded on the brunettes lips.

"Umm, just a run got to get into shape you know" Beca said, wish I could look as good as her she thought.

"Really, well in my opinion you needn't run you look great" Chloe said, letting herself look at the small girl.

"Thanks, but you look loads better and i need to keep fit you know exercise never hurt anyone" Beca said, half believing the redhead maybe I do look okay but great is to bigger word to describe me i've still got a way to my goal.

"Thanks Beca" Chloe said, they stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Beca spoke.

"Well I better get on with my run so i have time to shower before class" Beca said, she didn't really want to go to class, but she wanted one less reason for her dad to be on her case.

"Okay, i'll see you at Bella's practise later then" Chloe said, Beca nodded and they said their goodbyes heading off in different directions.

* * *

After her run, Beca showered and got ready for her class she didn't really have any time to eat which didn't bother her she would just eat after class if she was hungry, as she was walking to where her class was being held she bumped into someone, before she could apologize the person spoke.

"Watch where you're going fat lump" The person rudely spat, who turned out to be this guy Beca saw the night before he was a treble and if she remembered correctly his name was Bumper Allen.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't see you" Beca said quietly, looking down avoiding eye contact. I thought i was making a bit of progress Beca thought I guess i'll have to hit the gym again today after practice.

"Yeah, should hope so" Bumber said, as he shoved passed.

Beca walked the rest of the way to her class in a dull mood, the class did nothing to lighten her mood it was boring and the professor gave her a lecture on how she had missed several classes and still had an assignment due in, she muttered an apology not having anything to say.

Class soon ended after what felt like a lifetime and as Beca walked out she saw her father great she thought what does he want, approaching his daughter Darren hoped this conversation would go well.

"Beca, don't be mad but your mom wants to see you" Darren said, he divorced his ex wife when Beca was eleven things had been getting rough between them and they saw it best they split, Beca went to live with her mom his ex wife having won the custody battle, he gained custody back after five years for reasons he would rather forget.

"What, no I want nothing to do with her tell her no please I never want to see her again tell me you said no" Beca said, she hated her mom she knew it was a strong word but she never wanted anything to do with that woman again, she didn't deserve the title 'mom'.

"I said i'd ask you, incase you wanted to see her i'm sorry Becs" Darren said, as Beca let out the breathe she had been holding.

"Tell her i told her i never want to see her again, i've told her so many fucking times" Beca said, how many times does she have to say it 'I never want to see you again' for her to get the idea.

"Call her now, and and tell her please tell her I hate her so she fucking gets it better yet let me tell her please" Beca said frustrated, maybe her mom well Ross would finally get the picture of 'I hate you' and so on.

"Hi, Ross spe.." Cutting her off Beca started to speak her voice gradually getting louder until she was yelling.

"I never want to see you again, Ross i've told you so many fucking times I NEVER want to see you again, I hate you and want nothing to do with you ever again" Beca said into the phone, drawing some attention from people in the corridor, they got a glare in return from both mitchels.

"Beca honey, you don't mean that and I knew you would say this and you'd wish you said yes and wanna see your mommy and i'd be busy, so I came down anyway so I will see you later t on today boo" Beca paled as she dropped the phone, her father picked up the phone putting it to his ear to yell at Ross hearing the dial tone he shoved it in his pocket turning to his daughter.

"Beca, what's the matter are you okay Beca" Her father said, placing his hands on her shoulder .

Beca looked up at her father her expression emotionless. "She's here, she said she is coming down later today" Beca said, to say he was mad was an understatement Darren was furious.

"Beca, i'm so sorry I" He didn't know what to say, well what could he say don't worry everything will be okay, he couldn't because he didn't know.

"It's fine, i'll just have to say it to her face is all" Beca said, looking up at her dad and plastering on a smile.

"Okay, want me to be there with you" He asked, he was expecting a no but she surprised him.

"Yeah, please but maybe close by so if things aren't going good you can you know" She said, she didn't want to see the woman let alone be alone with her.

"Okay, sure thing you got any plans for today" He asked, Beca smiled at the change of subject and proceeded to tell her dad her plans for the day.

"Well I have Bella's rehearsal today" Beca said, when her dad interrupted.

"Bella's"? He asked, questionably.

"Oh, it's an accapella group first practice you said to join in soo yeah" She said, he smiled at her glad she was making an effort to join in.

"Anything else" He asked.

"Not really, i was just gonna go back to my dorm and work on my mixes and hit the gym later" Beca said, both already knowing the part neither one planned for.

"Well seeing as you have no classes right now, care to grab something to eat with me" He asked, Beca stared at the floor for a few moments before looking up at her dad and nodding slowly something small couldn't hurt right.

Beca was wrong something small could hurt, right now she was in the toilets of a cafe on campus heaving into the toilet, she had only gotten through three quarters of her meal before her stomach started to hurt.

Standing up Beca exited the cubicle and rinsed her mouth exiting the toilets, Beca walked back over to her table and saw her dad with a worried expression on his face.

"What, what's the matter" Beca asked, worried something had happened while she was absent.

"You were in there a while you okay"? Darren asked, he knew it could be nothing but he wanted to be sure.

"I'm fine, sorry I took so long" She said, as she sipped at her water.

They sat in silence for ten minutes and Darren noticed she had barely touched her food and didn't seem to be making any attempt to change that.

"You gonna eat anymore" he asked, trying to be casual about it.

Beca just rolled eyes, he really needs to lay off she thought. "I'm not really hungry, you can have it if you want" She said, as she continued sipping at her water.

"Beca, i really think you should eat more of it you've barely touched it please" He asked, as he pleaded with his eyes Beca just shook her head and moved the plate away from her.

"I said i;m not hungry, it's the truth i'm really not hungry" She said, as she looked up to see his half believing expression.

"Okay, fine but you're having tea with me tonight and i want you to eat it all okay" he said, leaving no room for argument he knew he couldn't force her to eat or push but it was hard not to, he hated seeing his daughter like this but he wouldn't send her to a specialist after what happened last time.

 _"Rebeca Eva Mitchell, you are to eat everything on this plate nothing less you are allowed more if you want" Anne said, one of the 'nurses' here._

 _Beca was in a 'special' place for people with 'eating disorders' she did not have an eating disorder she just wanted to lose some weight but you do that then they immediately deem you to be anorexic or something she was neither of them in her opinion._

 _"But i'm not hungry" Beca said, as she moved her plate away standing to leave the table._

 _"SIT DOWN NOW" Beca immediately sat down. "You should think yourself lucky you get food, some people don't they starve no money to have food, the places they live may not be able to grow it, they would be grateful for this food you can get so freely, why don't you stop being a spoiled brat and eat" Anne said, as she walked away leaving Beca in tears._

 _Beca still refused to eat the food which resulted her in being force fed which she was pretty sure it was illegal, she ended up vomiting that night and that resulted her being watched like a hawk, when weighing day came which everyone dreaded she was declined of any pleasantries that day as she had lost weight inside she was happy she weighed 70 lbs what was wrong with that she thought, everything apparently she had to stay in her room all day for a week only to leave to eat which never went well, she ate what she could willingly and was forced the rest she was strong for such a small being that they ended up restraining her to do it, luckily Beca didn't vomit after every time this happened, when she had a visitor one day, which was usually prohibited unless you made improvement Beca saw her dad standing in the front room she flung herself into his arms, he could easily pick her up, then he felt tears soaking through his shirt._

 _"Beca sweetie what's wrong" He asked, crouching to look her in the eye._

 _"I'm sorry daddy, for whatever I did please take me home i hate it here please" She cried as she fell into his embrace she left that day having told her father what happened, he decided he would deal with this on his own._

Bringing himself out of the memory he glanced at the time, seeing he had a class in half an hour he said his goodbyes and that he will see her at five for tea, walking back to her dorm beca decided she would hit the gym she felt horrible after that meal, it was more than what her diet recommended she decided to try her own diet idea after what was said to her in the corridor earlier seeing as the seafood diet wasn't working.

She arrived at the gym to find it empty, does anyone even use this place she thought as she started stretching out her muscles before heading over to the treadmill putting it on a high speed as soon as she got on, she worked her way through the equipment spending a minimum time of fifteen minutes on each, when she was done she headed for the showers and got ready for her first Bella's practice

* * *

 **well there you go hope you enjoyed the chapter please review to let me know how it is going appreciated...**

 **a note NEVER, say people are going hungry blaa blaa to someone with an eating disorder i never have i never will, (i don't have one as i think i have said and i have never had an eating disorder either) its just not the right thing they can't help how they feel like how i can help feeling insecure about my boobs seriously why yo so big anyway just don't say that...and specialist places are not like that well, in the video i watched it was in one of those places that help people with eating disorders, and it wasn't like that...but i found them annoying when this girl got to go out with her family for a meal then she got in trouble because she was meant to eat fish and chips, but ate a pasta dish i was like what be proud she ate something that had to be hard she ate everything, i know my friend found it hard to eat stuff even if it was a bit so yo know anyway rambling byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**yeaah, another chapter boom thanks for the favourites and all :)...i can not think of chapter titles besides the first chapter 'the beginning' ...haaa literally meaning the beginning of the** **story...anyway enjoy this chapter well i hope you enjoy it...ahh i have math tomorrow urghhh yeaaaa sums and numbers**

* * *

Practice was under way after two girls getting kicked out for being treble boned in Becas opinion that was highly unfair, and watching a video of the Bella's last year, Aubrey vomiting on stage to put it in short, Beca was pleased to find out they did cardio much to Aubrey's pleasure and everyone else's displeasure.

"Don't put me down for cardio" Fat Amy said, who Became recognised from the activities fair the other day.

"Right let's do this" Aubrey said, ignoring Fat Amy everyone groaned when they got up and followed Aubrey as she headed over to the stairs.

"Shouldn't we stretch first" Beca pointed out, Aubrey turned and glared at her. "It helps, and prevents injuries sorry" Beca said, feeling mad at herself she wasn't the captain was she urgh Beca you're so useless.

"Okay sure" Aubrey said, the girl wanted to do cardio so she would let them stretch before it, also she wanted to avoid injuries so the girls can perform their best and only their best.

"Cool, thanks" Beca said, nearly blushing as the redhead smiled at her.

"Okay so we are gonna do some lunges, toe touches and just copy what i do" Aubrey said, leading the group as she did a series of stretches when they were done they did ten laps of the stairs well except Fat Amy.

"I'm horizontal running" Fat Amy said, as Aubrey glared at her.

When they finished Aubrey called a break so they could get their breathes back, taking her water out her bag Beca sipped at the liquid quenching her thirst, she wasn't to out of breathe which was good she was getting better achieving her goal to be healthy.

"Hey, how come you're not out of breathe" Stacie asked, who was still catching some of her breathe.

"I run everyday, and hit the gym when I can" Beca said, would be the gym everyday if classes and her dad weren't in the way.

"Ohh" Stacie said, choosing not to comment that Beca looked on the really skinny side.

"Okay, come on breaks over" Aubrey yelled, and with that everyone returned to the centre of the room.

They continued with singing and learning the dance routine which turned into everyone doing random moves.

"COme on Beca get it right" Aubrey said, as Beca got it wrong...again.

"So..sorry"Beca stammered, it's a simple thing to do make a heart.

"I'll help her" Chloe said, as she walked up behind the brunette and helped her hands form a heart.

"I can't do it i'm sorry" Beca said, getting frustrated at herself.

"It's okay just practice" Chloe said.

"Okay thanks" Beca said, smiling a little, Bless Chloe thought she's so cute and hot, beautiful wait what Chloe shook her head to rid the thoughts away she was meant to be helping her not ogling her.

Nearing the end of practice Aubrey told them about their first 'gig' and to be ready.

"Hands in Bella's" Aubrey said, getting weird looks from everyone. "Hands in aca bitches" Aubrey growled, everyone quickly put their hands in.

Beca thought it was just strange to do that this, wasn't middle school but nevertheless she still obliged.

* * *

Beca was walking towards the gym, she had a bit of time left before she had to go to her fathers for tea and see 'Ross' Beca shivered at the thought of seeing her mother, why make an appearance now yes against her will but why now, not that Beca was looking forward to this 'meeting'.

"Beca" Beca turned to see her father walking her way, Beca stopped walking as he stood in front of her.

"Ahh where are you headed" He asked, he wanted to talk with her about later today and what she wanted for tea.

"Gym" Beca replied, being short with her answer.

Darren stared at his daughter for a few moments. "Okay not to long in there please, um what do you want for tea" He asked, hoping if she chose the meal she would eat it all.

"I don't mind" Beca said, what does it matter i won't eat it all anyway and i't'll just make me sick, she thought.

"Sure, you can have anything you know like soup spaghetti gummy bears and strawberry syrup" He said, Beca smiled remembering when she was about seven and spent the day with her dad, just him and her and wanted this for lunch, didn't taste that bad to be honest.

"Haha, you still remember that" Beca said, Darren nodded and smiled softly. "I really don't mind what we have, but can there be salad" Beca asked, hoping it was a yes.

"Sure how about salad and chicken and those homemade chips you like" Darren said.

"Okay sure" Beca said.

"See you in an hour then" Darren said, seeing Beca have a think.

"Okay" Beca said, she would be able to fit some work out in that time.

Beca was sat at the island in the kitchen while her dad cooked tea, she wasn't entirely looking forward to it but at least there was salad.

* * *

She had been able to go on the treadmill and do her ab exercises in the hour she had just fitting in some leg work outs before she had to go.

"So how was it at the gym" Darren asked, trying to make conversation.

"Not bad thanks, there were some people in there which makes a change as i have ever only seen one person in there" Beca said, as she walked over to the sink to refill her glass of water.

"Thirsty" darren asked, seeing Beca already on her third glass since she got here.

"Yeah sorry, I forgot my water for the gym and I had no change on me for the vending machine" Beca said, looking down this wasn't a lie it was the truth she knew how important it was to stay hydrated especially when exercising.

"It's okay, should've said I would've lent you some money" Darren said, seeing his daughter was telling the truth.

"Sorry" Beca said, looking up at her dad.

"Well anyway, dinner's nearly ready so could you lay the table please" Darren said, Beca nodded and set the table as Darren finished off tea.

Soon enough they were sat at the table eating well Darren was eating, Beca was more like picking at her food she was happy when her father filled half her plate but she just couldn't eat she was to nervous to.

"Come on Becs you said you'd eat it all" Darren said, he knew she was nervous but he wanted her to eat something she probably hadn't eaten since earlier that day so she needed it if not to give her the energy when she saw Ross.

"I can't i'm sorry, i'm just too nervous and I feel sick" Beca said, moving the plate away to lie her head on the table.

"It's okay to be nervous, and have you eaten anything else today, after our lunch" He asked, he doubted that she had.

"Yep, I had an apple and half a cheese sandwich" Beca said, unconvincingly.

"The truth Beca, please" Darren said, firmly he just wanted the truth from her.

"It is the truth" Beca said, lifting her head off the table but avoiding his gaze.

"Beca look at me" He asked, Beca ignored him. "Beca I said look at me" This time Beca looked at him and felt herself cracking under his gaze. "I just want the truth, please" He pleaded.

"No, I haven't had anything else to eat today" Beca said, looking down as she spoke. "Why is it so bad that I don't eat like you want, i'm fat I need to lose the weight why are you against that" Beca asked, her teary eyes meeting his face.

"You're not fat Beca, you're fine you can even eat so much and you'd still be fine" Darren said, reaching over to place a comforting hand on her arm.

Beca moved her arm out of the way. "Thats easy for you to say, you don't see what I see and i trust my eyes when i look in the mirror I see fat I can lose the scales always say to big a number" Beca said, a few tears making their way down her face.

Darren didn't know what to say he felt like crying at how Beca felt about herself, but before he could say anything there was a knock at the door.

"I'll put this in the fridge, so you can have it later if you want" Darren said, as he got up and wrapped her meal placing it in the fridge.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, to freshen up" Beca said, as she headed up the stairs.

Beca looked at her reflection in the mirror, she splashed cool water on her face clearing up her tear stains. Why did people never see what she saw, well some people did it hurt her a little that they would say it so openly, but at least they were honest. Spotting the scales under the sink she decided she would weigh herself to see if she had made any improvements, dragging it out and standing on it, Beca watched as the numbers changed getting slower and slower.

"86 lbs, okay not too bad" Beca whispered, to herself.

"BECA" Beca tensed at the sound of the person's voice, great she's here she thought as she headed downstairs slowly.

"Beca, my baby give you mummy a hug" Ross said, Beca shook her head no taking a step back when Ross moved forwards with open arms.

"I told you, I never want to see you again and that I hate you" Beca said, look down avoiding Ross's piercing gaze.

"You don't mean that silly" Ross said, causing Beca to look up at her and glare.

"Yes I do, I hate you so much" Beca said, her mom didn't flinch just smiled a sickly smile at her.

"You are so deschanel Beca, did those sessions work I hope they did, you look worse than I last saw you and you were only sixteen" Ross said, stepping towards the brunette who again stepped back only to have her back hit the wall.

"I'm not you are, just get out I never want to see you again" Beca said, her eyes stung as she held back the tears.

"No, you don't want that you 'love' me and I love you you know that" Ross said, as she stepped closer to the girl.

"Funny kind of love, taunting their own kid getting people to 'help' her" Beca said, as her mom took one final step towards her.

"I love you I do, I want what's best for you you needed help did it work did it cure you" Ross asked, she hopped it did then it would've been worth the money she spent on it.

"No, i'm still gay mom" Beca said, looking into her eyes.

Ross's expression changed from sickly happy to disgust. "I knew I should've sold you, but no no one wanted you anyway you even disgusted them, what was all that therapy for I even did some myself" Ross said, she slapped Beca on the cheek causing her to fall to the ground.

"But, i can't help the way I feel i like the way I feel" Beca said, somehow her mom didn't get sent to jail for what she did, she wished she had.

"Yes you can stupid, I even got you a boyfriend he was nice wasn't he, he even tried to make you a real women but he was revolted by you that he couldn't" Ross said, Beca remembered that day that was the last time she ever saw her mom.

"He wasn't, he really wasn't" Beca said, as she got up off the ground trying to push past her mom, only to get pushed back, Beca winced in pain as she hit the wall behind her.

"Silly little girl, never stopped crying do you still cry I still have that 'special drink'" Ross said, the special drink was not special at all a concoction of whiskey, soap and hot sauce which Beca had to drink as a punishment.

"No, I don't i'm not around you anymore" Beca said, earning another slap that nearly made her fall this time she stood her ground.

"I think you should come back with me, I can help you, you still need it come on now quickly" Ross said, as she grabbed Beca's arm, Beca tried to escape her mom's grip but it was too tight.

"Let go of me please, d..aad help me, please let go" Beca cried, she was panicking she was scared she didn't want to go with her she wanted her gone out her life forever.

"No, SHUT UP, you're coming with me i'm your mother bloody show some respect you little brat….oh you do cry, 'special drink' for you then lucky I brought some with me eh" Ross said, as they neared the door.

"HEY, LET HER GO NOW" Darren said, as grabbed Ross's arm and yanked it off causing it to make a cracking noise, he didn't care he was more focused on Beca.

"Beca, it's okay i've got you" He said, as he pulled her close, Beca stood tensed in his arms before pushing away and running out the door just catching her father's words.

"You ever come near her again, then" Darren said, before shoving Ross out the door.

* * *

 **There go another chapter...please review greatly appreciated (i feed off them mwaa hungry i need reviews) ignore that crazy person...dose any one like apricots...i think they are okay...i prefer apples well oranges also strawberrys oh and pizza**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, been gone for so long college for ya so much course work I have done 12 pages for one unit then about 6 for another then probably about 3/4 more as I am typing something up and it's written on A5 paper so it will turn out to be less most likely. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Beca didn't have a plan on where to go she just kept running, her legs were aching and her feet were sore after another 10 minutes of running she collapsed onto the ground in a heap of sobs, why did her mom have to do this to her, moms are supposed to love you aren't they not belittle you.

"Hey, are you okay" A familiar voice spoke, looking up Beca saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her in concern.

"I...i'm fine," Beca said, standing up she didn't want to trouble the red head.

"You don't look fine, why don't you come back to my place I share an on-campus apartment with Aubrey, she won't mind by the way," Chloe said, Beca stood there for a moment wondering if she should deciding it would be okay she nodded her head and followed the redhead.

"Thanks," Beca said, as Chloe held the door open for the brunette.

"Hey, Chlo, how'd it go with Tom" A voice sounded from somewhere in the apartment.

"Hey, Aubs, not bad guess he didn't seem bothered not surprised seeing as he cheated," Chloe said, as she entered the kitchen with Beca in tow.

"Hey Beca, what brings you here, " Aubrey asked, wondering what the brunette would want.

"Oh um, Chlo..Chloe invited me, I can go if its a problem" Beca said, turning to leave.

"No..no no, it's okay stay sorry if that came out in a way that you are not welcome cos you are," Aubrey said.

"Okay, thanks," Beca said, looking around it wasn't a very big kitchen but it fulfilled the needs of a college student.

"Yeah saw Beca on my way back didn't look too good," Chloe said, Beca pretended not to hear her, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Whats the matter Beca," Aubrey asked, concerned.

"Oh uh, nothing," Beca said, Chloe offered a coffee which she declined and asked for water instead.

"You didn't look okay Beca, you were crying I..i only want to help," Chloe said, concern lacing her voice she couldn't stand the thought of the brunette being upset.

"My mum came round, didn't go well," Beca said, taking a sip of her water avoiding eye contact with the two.

"Don't you get on with her then" Chloe asked, out of curiosity.

Beca shook her head. "Her and dad got divorced I lived with her and it wasn't great, I told her I never wanted to see her again and she shows, up" Beca said, hinting she wanted to say no more.

"Sorry," Chloe said getting the small girl wanted to avoid the subject. "You hungry," She asked.

"No, I don't have much appetite right now", Beca said, which wasn't a lie she felt sick from seeing Ross and the thought of food did not help.

"Okay, if you want anything you can just ask want to watch a movie or something," Chloe asked, wanting to spend some time with the brunette.

"I'm okay thanks," Beca said, deciding not to tell this bubbly red head that she strongly disliked them.

"Soo how's classes going Beca," Aubrey asked, the brunette was taking Philosophy like she did she had to drop it though so she could do law she didn't like it much anyway.

"Not too bad, so much work though I only got two pages down and it's..." Beca said, not wanting to admit it was hard she didn't want to seem stupid.

"Hard" Chloe finished for her. Beca nodded shyly Chloe felt bad for her she shouldn't feel bad for finding something hard.

"It's okay, I can help its most likely the same stimulus as I had," Aubrey said, willing to help the small brunette who she knew had a toner for Chloe and Chloe for her.

"Thanks," Beca said, smiling slightly, feeling er phone buzz in her pocket she pulled it out and saw it was her dad calling her, not feeling like talking to him she declined.

"Who was that," Chloe asked, yes she knew she was being nosey but she wanted to know if it was the brunette's mom or not.

"Oh just my dad, we're good I just don't feel like talking to him right now," Beca said, she didn't know what he would say and she didn't want to listen.

"Okay, sure you don't want anything to eat, success," Aubrey asked, noticing how tiny the brunette looked.

"I'm sure," Beca said, she didn't want to trouble them and she didn't want to ruin her success only good thing that happened today is that I have lost weight she thought to herself.

"Okay you wanna crash here, or you wanna go back to your dorm," Chloe asked, hoping the blue eyed brunette would want to stay here, but if not she could just walk her back to her dorm.

"It's okay, I'll;l just go back to my dorm", Beca said, not wanting to trouble them any further.

"I can walk back with you if you like that is," Chloe asked, Aubrey rolled her eyes luckily going unseen by both girls.

"Um..okay if you're sure", Beca said, wondering why someone wants to waste their time with her.

"Cool let's go", Chloe said, and they both walked out her apartment and headed towards Baker Hall.

* * *

They had been walking for ten minutes and didn't see who was walking behind them until they heard them speak.

"Oh if it isn't the barfing Bellas," Bumper said, Chloe rolled her eyes and Beca shrank further into herself recognising him from earlier he saw what she saw but she didn't like his how big headed he was.

"Shut up Bumper, at least we don't send ourselves love letters, we actually have admirers" Chloe bit back, Beca had to bite back a laugh at what she just heard.

"Bumper, leave it out will you", Someone said, behind him.

"Jesse", Beca said, surprised to see him.

"Best, hey", Jesse said.

"You know this loser," Bumper said, Beca looked down avoiding eye contact she didn't need to be told something she already knew.

Chloe was looked at Beca seeing she was not going to say anything she prepared to bite back, Jesse beat her to it.

"Hey, she's by bro man back off be nice, disappointed," Jesse said, walking over to the brunette whose head was still down, he pulled her into a short hug he knew she wasn't a fan of hugs."What, seriously look at her I mean she's fat and ugly thing eww you're not doing her are you gross man urgh, I mean I'm, used to seeing the gingers face but not hers,leant" Bumper said, melodramatically.

Jesse and Chloe stood there in shock not believing what Bumper was saying, yeah he loved himself so much but this is uncalled for, Beca started to feel the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Bumper back off," Chloe said, pulling Beca into a hug, Beca tensed a little but began to relax into Chloe's embrace.

"Urgghh come on Jesse let's go her ugly presence is affecting me or is it Chloe can't be sure, I think it's both," Bumper said, walking away stopping as he heard Jesse call out.

"I QUIT", Jesse said as he leant down to ask Beca if she was okay, well off corse she wasn't she was crying.

"What no,no no no you are not quitting Jesse you are in this now you are one of us no backing out no leaving for that" Bumper said, pointing towards Beca.

"Bye Bumper", Jesse said as he walked away with Chloe and Beca.

"Fine you go with them, be one of them we don't need you" Bumper yelled after them getting a weird look from a passer-by. "What he's a dick" With that he walked away.

the three had reached Becas dorm in that time Beca had stopped crying, Beca just stared at her door not wanting to go in really would Kimmy Jin be there with her friends she didn't like them they hadn't done anything wrong, they just gave her a really cold shoulder.

"Beca you okay", Chloe asked nudging Beca lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, yeah sorry", Beca said opening disappointed to find Kimmy Jin and her friends in there playing a video game.

"what do you want Beca, can't you see we are in the middle of a game get lost your presence is ruining are concentration and fun" Beca looked down and walked out quickly shutting the door behind her.

"she can't treat you like that let me have words with her" Chloe said. reaching for the handle on the door

"No it's fine I'll just wait here", Beca said, as she sat on the ground back to the wall.

"No Beca she can't just kick you out the room you live in it to not just her"Jesse stated.

"I know but it's fine happened a few times before", Beca said, brushing it off like it was no big deal.

"Come on you can stay at mine and Aubrey's tonight", Chloe said helping or rather lifting Beca off her feet.

"No, it's fine...are...ar.a..are you sure" Beca yawned.

"Yes I am come on", Chloe said as she took Beca by the hand.

"Goodnight girls see ya later", Jesse said as he headed to his dorm which was in the next building.

"Night Jesse", Beca said.

"Night", Chloe said.

* * *

Upon entering the apartment Aubrey was preparing to ask Chloe what took her so long but upon seeing her enter the living room with a tired Beca she held back and helped Chloe lead her to the gingers room and lay her on the bed.

"Night Beca", Chloe said as she kissed her on the forehead"

Night Beca" Aubrey said, gently patting her arm.

"Night Chloe...Night Aubrey" Beca murmured as she fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**An update doo doo do well I don't really know what to write so I just wrote what came to my head first and I, deemed it acceptable enough enjoy.**

 **it will soon be Christmas yes**

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey was in Aubrey's bed neithre one asleep, both of them layed there thinking about what had happened.

"Bumber, called Beca a loser and I don't even want to repeat what he said" Chloe whisperedto Aubrey in the dark.

"What, I can't believe...wait till I get my hands on him" Aubrey whisper yelled.

"Calm down bree, he lost Jesse he quit after he heard well saw what happened he was there to" Chloe whispered a small smile on her face.

"Good, but we can still punish him a bit more right" Aubrey whispered playfully, hoping the answer was a yes.

"We can punish him more by beating his but in semis then the finals" Chloe whispered, starting to imagine the look on his face when they win well, if they win.

"Okay, fine it will be worth it anyway" Aubrey whispered annoyed that she wan't allowed to punish him more yet but, he would get an even better one infront of thousands of people.

"Bree" Chloe whispered, looking up at the celing.

"Mmmm" Whispered Aubrey in reply.

"Have you noticed how thin Beca is" Chloe whispered so quiet Aubrey almost missed what she said.

"Yeah, she could just naturally be like that anyway she will feel like eating something tomorrow anyway" Aubrey whispered, she hoped she would anyway the small brunette really did look on the thin side on the to thin side to be more specific.

"If she eats breakfast 'if' she is okay and is just naturally that thin" Chloe whispered as her eyes got heavier.

"yes, okay Chlo now go to sleep goodnight" Aubrey whispered as she snuggled under the covers.

"Goodnight" Chloe said, and soon they were both fast asleep.

Morning came round and Beca woke up to a thin layer of light shining through the curtains an annoying buzzing sound was coming from somewhere.

"Mmm" Beca groand as she found the source of the noise her phone alarm, it was six in the morning when she would have her run remembering she wasn't at her dorm she sat for awhile thinking what she should do, decidning to leave a note saying thank you for letting her stay the night and to see them later at practice Beca walked out of the apartment not long after Aubrey walked into the kitchen well more like staggard.

"Morning" Chloe yawned as she followed not long after.

"Chlo...beca won't be having breakfast she has gone out for a run" Aubrey said, surprised that she would get up this eary to run.

"What, she dosen't need to Bumper better not have gotten to her she was crying Bree" Chloe said, relising that she did not mention that part from the look ofAubreys face.

"Okay, now you can not tell me we can not punish him now okay noone makes the Bella'd cry and I mean noone well I can but I am captain and I mean it as support to make them better" Aubrey said as she ran to the shower returning ten minutes later pushing Chloe to have hers saying she would make a quick breakfast.

They were ready and out of the apartment in the next thirty minutes.

"Where do you think she'd run" Chloe asked not knowing of course as she didn't run.

"Well when I go out on a run I like the lake and track Aubrey said, leading the way.

"Is that her, I think it is" Chloe said pointing out a hunched over figure about twenty metres away.

"Come on,...Beca" Aubrey called, as she aproached the hunched over girl.

"Beca, are you okay" Chloe asked, gently placing a hand on her back.

Beca didn't reply she was surprised they were here and wanted to ask why but, she couldn't she felt like she was going to throw up she had been dry heaving the past ten minutes.

"Beca, just nod for if you are okay and shake for no if you can't talk right now" Aubrey said, either way she knew she wasn't alright but still gave the girl a chance to say on her opinion.

Beca thought about lying but either way she knew that they would think otherwise.

"I'm okay, honest" Beca spoke, looking up slowly and straighting her back. "I just felt really sick and I am okay now I wasn't even sick" beca said, which was the truth she hadn't been she hadn't eaten anything which was why and she was proud of herself for it.

"Beca, you should lie down if you are feeling sick come here...co" Chloe said until Aurbey cut her off.

"Chlo...give her a chance to breathe will you" Aubrey said, Chloe smiled apoligeticly to which Beca shaked her head and smiled.

"Annyway want to go and get some breakfast with us" Chloe asked now they could see but this was mainly an exscuse to go out and eat with her even if it was with Aubrey.

Shit crap um...say something you are allergic to breakfast what no, who is allergic to, never mind Becas thoughts rampaged on until her mouth blurted out words before she could stop them.

"I don't eat breakfast sorry" Beca said looking down feeling proud of herself for that excuse well she never really ate breakfast much anyway taking after her father.

"It'sokay how about a coffee and how about lunch" Aubrey asked decidning an alternative she guessed this was why but, she really hoped it was the truth.

"Um okay and i will get back to you on lunch" Beca said, following the girls to the on campus Starbucks.

Chloe ordered a Chocolate Mocha chip Coffee, Aubrey ordered herself a Hazulnut Vanilla Coffee and Beca just water.

"Sure you are okay with just water Becs" Chloe asked, why just water doesn't she like coffee who in the world doesn't like coffee she thought to herself.

"yeah i'm good thanks water is perfect" Beca said, water really was just perfect it calmed down her quesyness.

"feeling better now" Aubrey asked noticing some colour returning to the already pale girls face.

"Yes thanks" Beca said, taking a look at her phone noticing the numerous missed calls from her father and messages from him.

"What is it," Chloe asked, wondering why the brunette looked worried.

"I missed so many calls from my dad and he sent loads of messages I didn't mean to I didn't even...know" Beca said beginging to panic, she didn't mean to worry him she was such a disapointment she was trying to improve and she was but, some things needed a lot of work.

"It's okay Beca calm down, he's just worried call him he will just be happy to know you are okay" Aubrey comferted, Beca nodded and stood up walking out of the cafe to call her dad who picked up on the first ring.

"BECA" A voice shouted down the phone, Beca held the phone away from her ear pondering whether to hang up or not realising that she would have to dealwith it sooner or later she put the phone back to her ear.

"Please don't be mad i,m sorry I am so so so sorry daddy" Beca cried, she had always hated people shouting at her even when she was little it scared her to see well hear the anger in people's voices.

"I'm not mad Beca sweetie i'm just so happy to hear your voice sorry for scaring you..where are you" Darren asked, kicking himself for yelling at her forgeting how she hated people shouting yet she could be loud and shout.

"Starbucks with some friends" Beca replied, feeling better now that she new herdad wasn't mad at her.

"Okay, i'll come meet you there you eating anything" Darren asked, trying not to be to hopeful.

"I'm not hungry I just feel a little sick so I am having some water" beca replied it wasn't a lie she did feel sick.

"Beca, please" Darren satrted before an annoyed Beca inturrupted him.

"No, no no and no I am not hungry and I feel sick I wouldn't make you eat if you felt sick or wasn't hungry so don't make me I can't eat anyway I am on a diet I still havn't reached my goal" Beca said, her goal seemed so far away but, she knew if she kept this up it will be reached soon.

"Beca..please" Darren said, if he was honest with himself he was deafted her= knew he couldn't get her to eat normally again but he wouldn't stop trying.

"NO, I won't okay I can't" Beca said, getting furstrated she didn't need this not now.

"I will see you soon i'll be baout twenty mins" he said, hanging up the phone.

Beca ran back inside to where Chloe and Aubrey were waiting for her.

"Hey how'd it..." Chloe said her sentence drifting away as Beca was back out the door in less than a secong.

"What was.." Aubrey said.

"I don't know"mChloe answered.

Beca guessed if she ran off before he got there it would be okay, where she would run to that is unknown, she ended up at her dorm thankfully Kimmy Jin was nowhere to be seen so she grabbed her tolitories and headed to the showers. Glad noone was in there she headed to the very end and turned on the shower waiting for it to warm up. After about ten minutes of just standing under water becas knees gave out and her vision was becoming blurry she didn't know why, her head felt werid she started to feel sick again and coughed up some flem.

She heard someone enter and tried to call out for help.

"Is anyone..." Becas whole world went dark.

Stacie had had a rather dull lesson this morning yeah she loved Science but honestly who cares about the science behind paint, she guess her professor was high or had no other lesson plan.

Upon entering the showers Stacie was sure she heard a whimper like noise coming from the back walking towards it she pulled back the curtain.

"Beca oh my god" Stacie gasped at the sight of a pssed out Beca on the floor turning off the water she grabbed Becas towl and wrapped it around her.

Glad she had come down in her clothes somehow she was deemed as a 'sut' why she didn't know she wore what showed her body figure.

"Beca, Beca wake upc come on" Stacie should Beca on the shoulder but she would not rouse, she knew where her dorm was but didn't want to move her, taking her phone out her pockets she scrolled through her contacts.

Deciding to try one last time she shook the passed out brunette a little harder this time, this seemed to rouse Beca a bit.

"Beca hey, hey you passed out don't move yet okay go on i'll help you up...slowly thats it" Stacie coached as she helped Beca up into a sitting position.

"How long was I out for" Beca asked confused tired and sick.

"I am not sure I came in here about ten minutes ago but I heard you whimper" Stacie said, she saw how pale Beca looked she must be feeling ill she thought.

"I'll help you back to your dorm is that okay" Asked Stacie glad when Beca said yes.

They arrived atBecas dorm half and fifteen minutes later, Beca had thrown up a little on the way nothing much just flem.

"There you go need a hand with anything" Stacie asked wanting to help the poor girl who looked like she was about to pass out again. "I'll take that as a yes" Stacie said moving forwards to open the door to find Becas roomate who by Stacies opion could lightrn up she was in her Science class.

"For gods sake Beca your so pathetic getting drunk are we what a waste fee college education as well, you are so undesrving" Kimmy Jin spat as she stormed out slamming the door making Beca flinch at the sudden noise.

"Hey it's okay i'm gonna help you change then you can lay down okay" Stacie said, Beca didn't reply she just let Stacie help her change when she was done she gave Stacie a hug asking her not to go.

"Okay okay Beca I'll stay don't worry" Stacie said as she laid down with Beca and soon the small brunette was sound asleep.

Darren Mitchel was beyond annoyed he wouldn't say pissed he guessed Beca would make a runna and seeing as her friends didn't know where she ran off to he was starting to worry.

"Well she is not answering her phone" Aubrey said as the voice machine picked up.

"Sorry we didn't make her stay, if you don'y mind me asking have you noticed Beca is.." Chloe began to ask wondering if it was okay to pick before Darren cut her off.

"Yeah she is anorexic and she won't admit it, she was in a hospitol to help her I wanted her to get better but, it made her worse they were horrible she was in tears begging me to bringher back home so I did and I am trying to make her better" Darren said, a tear rolling dwon his cheeks Chloe patted him on th shoulder when Aubreys phone rang.

"WHAT, okay be there soon by," Aubrey said hanging up. "That was Stacie she found Beca passed out in the showers she woke up and she brought her back to her dorm she is sleeping right now also KImmy Jin is a bitch acussed Beca of being drunk" Aubrey said as they headed towards Becas drom.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it...please leave a review**


	7. not an update

Not an update just wanted to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year.

my laptop has broke (I may have wacked it, my mouth wasn't saying the words I waned right, it was not hard honest) anyway I may lose what I have started on the next chapter. it may be a while till I update next (I am on my mums laptop i may use this to updte my stories when I remeber the bases of the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back would've been an update a lot sooner but college and rehearsing for two shows both went amazing everyone did great.**

 **hope you enjoy this chapter sorry its short**

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey hurried over to Becas dorm not even bothering to know on the door as they practically threw themselves in.

"Beca oh my god," Chloe said, "Sorry," Chloe said as she was she'd by a Stacie pointing to a sleeping Beca.

"Beca I'm so sorry," Darren said as he walked over to the bed and sat at the end.

"She fell asleep not too long ago is she okay she looks rather pale," Stacie asked, concerned for the tiny brunette that was sleeping against her.

Chloe felt a twinge of jealousy at the sight. "Hey don't worry red not stealing your girl," Stacie said knowingly she knew the redhead had a thing for the brunette.

"What you talking about," Chloe said, what it's not that obvious is it.

"Come on we all know that you like her Chlo" Aubrey said, enjoying teasing the redhead.

"Yeah that's, rich coming from you can see your toner from a mile away for a certain state, oh and Stacie see yours too," Chloe said, hoping this would get them together seeing as it was painful watching them steal secret looks at each other, also this was subtle payback.

"What I..I um," Aubrey said, turning a light shade of red.

"What you talking about Chlo," Stacie said, looking everywhere but Aubrey.

Darren was trying to hide his smile it was rather funny actually on how they were interacting he could see Chloe cared for beca he was glad there was someone else that cared for her and he knew these three girls would be good for his daughter.

"Whats going on," Said a groggy Beca.

"Oh just trying to get these two together," Chloe said. "How are you feeling wait stupid question," Chloe asked.

"I'm fine honestly just passed out," Beca said, she felt queasy but she had just passed out she looked around the room noticing that her dad was there. "Hey dad," Beca said as if nothing had happened.

"Beca, tell the truth please you look pale," Darren said.

"I am," Beca said, wanting her dad to just leave out.

"You still feeling sick," He asked, remembering on the phone she said she felt to sick to eat and that she wasn't hungry which she rarely was.

"No, well only a little but I have just passed out but nothing that a little rest won't fix," She said, smiling a little.

"Okay," Darren said, leaving it at that and leaving the girls be as he had a lesson to teach in half an hour.

"Aubrey you and Stace should get together you guys totally like each other I can see it," Beca said, smiling slightly.

Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other, they both shared a smile and Aubrey leant in and gave her a kiss.

"Finally, thank fuck for that" Chloe said, Beca laughed and Aubrey and Stacie shared a look.

"Now you two" Aubrey said, looking at Chloe then at Beca.

"What you talking about" Beca said.

"we are waiting," Stacie said teasingly.

Chloe shared a look with Beca and was shocked when Beca sat up and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry," Beca said, why did I just do that why am I so stupid Beca thought. "I didn't mean well I did I..um," Beca said rambling, what's happening to me she thought.

"Hey, it's okay," Chloe said, giving Beca a kiss on the lips.

"At long last" Aubrey said.

"I thought you didn't like me," Beca said to Aubrey.

"At first but you're not so bad," Aubrey said.

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed this chapter reviews are welcome**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter, I just had homemade soup delicious.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Several weeks had passed and everything was going well, the Bellas were nearly ready for regionals and Aubrey was pushing them to their limits.

"Chloe, your voice does not sound Agularian at all," Aubrey said, they needed to be perfect if they wanted to make it to the semis.

"It's my nodes," Chloe replied, she had told them she had nodes after the terrible performance they had.

"Well fine Beca, you can have her solo," Aubrey said, turning away to get her water bottle.

"Okay, well only if I can pick the music," Beca said, she would love a solo she just wouldn't sing any of those songs.

"It's that or nothing Beca, we don't break tradition," Aubrey stated as Beca took a sip of water.

"Well someone else might want a solo, but are too shy to come forward," Fat Amy Said, she would like a change too but she would sing anything for a solo.

"Yeah," Beca nodded.

"Aubrey, maybe Becas, right these songs are outdated time for something new," Chloe said, she would like a change from singing I saw the sign.

"No Chloe, it's tradition," Aubrey said, looking at Beca for an answer.

"Fine, I won't sing," Beca said, letting out a breath.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Fat Amy, you want a solo," Aubrey asked, Fat Amy agreed to do it.

"Good and from the top," Aubrey ordered.

Two more hours of rehearsal and Beca was walking out with Chloe.

"Rehearsal was fantastic," Said Beca with a note of sarcasm.

"Beca, you know she only pushes us because she wants us to do our best," Chloe said, although Aubrey could take it to far even with Fat Amy's horizontal running.

"It's not that it's the music it's outdated and dull," Beca said, she could come up with something better easily even her dad could she thought.

"I know I know, she just wants to stick to the tradition is all," Chloe said, she didn't know why she knew Aubrey wouldn't listen to that music recitation.

"Yeah," Beca said, as they walked out the auditorium. Aubrey had gone off with Stacie so Beca and Chloe decided to hang out for a while.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Chloe asked Beca must be starving she thought.

"I'm okay thanks, we can go if you're hungry though," Beca said, he wasn't hungry but she didn't mind going somewhere if Chloe was hungry.

"Come on Becs, you've got to be starving you haven't eaten much today," Chloe stated, the brunette just lets out a sigh as they carried on walking.

"I'm fine really I am, I'm never really hungry," Beca said truthfully.

"Fine but, you and me breakfast tomorrow okay," Chloe said, leaving no room for arguments.

"Fine," Beca said, smiling a little she made a mental note to herself to weigh herself when she got back to her dorm, she needed to check to see how much she could eat tomorrow and still be able to reach her goal.

"Yes, thank you," Chloe said, smiling and giving Beca a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Beca had returned to her dorm after spending a lovely time with Chloe, they had taken a walk around campus and chatted about random things, she had found out that Chloe had two brothers and three sisters, and Beca had told Chloe how she liked to mix music.

"Oh, look who it is the bin bag," Kimmy Jin said.

Beca didn't know what she had against her she hadn't been anything but kind to Kimmy Jin since the start, ignoring her Beca walked into the small bathroom and took out the scales to weigh herself.

"85 lbs," Beca said to herself, I need to lose more she thought I could still eat a little but not too much.

Beca checked the time it was half four, she decided she would go to the gym, if she was going to eat tomorrow she needed some insurance and with that, she headed out the door.

Beca had been at the gym for an hour in that time she had spent ten minutes on the treadmill, ten minutes on the pedal machine, five minutes on weights, twenty minutes on abs, five minute rest and rehydrate, and twenty minutes in the pool she had just got out of the shower and was deciding what to do next when someone called out her name.

"Hey, Beca," Luke said as he walked over to her.

"Hey, Luke," Beca said, as he approached.

"So you been doing okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about you, still got those abs?" She asked, remembering when he showed off his abs to Jesse.

"Yeah I'm good, and yes I do make Jesse jealous eh," He said, causing Beca to laugh a little.

"So I heard that you're dating my sister," Luke said, he thought that they were good for each other.

"Yeah, is this the hurt my sister and you're dead talk?" Beca asked Chloe had told her that Luke was her brother and that he mixed occasionally as well.

"No, but now you mention it," Luke said jokingly. "I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt her, you're too good for that," Luke said, beca smiled a little.

"hey, I just realised you got my name right," Beca said, she had gotten used to him calling her Becky.

"Chloe told me that you said I kept calling you Becky and that wasn't your name," Luke said.

They chatted for a while and Beca decided that she would call it a day at the gym as she had a shift at the station in an hour, so she left to go and get ready.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story so far. Reviews welcome as always**


	10. Chapter 10

**Been a short while but here's a new chapter, finally finished college urgh course work but bring on the holidays well deserved in my class.**

 **enjoy xoxo**

* * *

Beca arrived at the station forty-five minutes later, walking in she put her bag in the cloakroom and headed out to start stacking CDs.

"Yo Becs," Jesse said as he walked through the door.

"Hey Jessie," Beca replied as she placed a CD on the shelf.

"So what's new?" Jesse asked as he joined Beca.

"Not much dating Chloe, what about you?" Beca asked casually.

"Wait up your dating Chloe?" Jesse asked Beca gave a small nod. "Finally," Jesse said as he let out an exasperated breath.

"What," Beca said slightly confused.

"Just I could tell you two like each other and I was starting to think I was gonna have to get in there and play matchmaker," Jesse said laughing a little, "I'm happy for ya Becs,".

"Thanks," Beca said smiling a little, "You know Aubrey and Stacie are going out which took forever seriously during practice sneaking glances," Beca said, as she walked over a box full of CDs.

"What, seriously damn," Jesse said surprised.

"What about you Jess, got anyone?" Beca asked curiously.

"No, I'm a single man at the moment," Jesse said.

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Beca said assuringly.

They had been stacking CDs for an hour when Beca tried to stifle a yawn.

"Tired Becs," Jesse said teasingly.

"Mmm," Beca replied groggily.

"Want me to tell Luke in taking you to your dorm?" Jesse asked she looked drained he thought.

"It's okay, I... I'll be...fi...ne," Beca said as she yawned.

"If you say so, offer still stands though," Jesse said as he returned to his task of CD stacking.

Beca continued to stack CDs, she was walking over to the box when she stumbled into a shelf.

"Wo Becs, are you alright?" Jesse asked concerned as Beca moved slowly away from the shelf.

"Mmm," Beca replied as she walked slowly over to the box.

"Come on Becs let me take you to your dorm," Jesse asked as Beca leant against him.

"Mmm-kay," Beca said as she laid her head on Jesse's shoulder.

"Okay, let me go tell Luke," Jesse said as he carefully pried Beca way to tell Luke, and fetch her bag from the cloakroom

Five minutes later Jesse was walking through campus carrying a sleeping Beca, he had found her leant up against the shelf sound asleep and he didn't want to wake her.

Arriving at her dorm, Jesse knocked to see if Becas roommate was in, Beca had told him about Kimmy Jin and it wasn't good he felt sorry she had to share a room with someone so up themselves.

"Oh, its you," Kimmy Jin said as she looked Jesse up and down with a disapproving look.

"Yes it's me excuse me please," Jesse said as he walked passed Kimmy Jin into the room.

"Did prissy pants get drunk and pass out, unbelievable wait it's believable its Beca, she gets free education and wastes it away from the bloody cow," Kimmy Jin granted thinking Jesse may be with her, as Jesse placed the still sleeping Beca on her bed.

"What she isn't prissy and no she did not pass out drunk, in fact, I have never seen Beca drink a drop of alcohol," Jesse said annoyed, he couldn't see how someone could be so harrowing.

"Whatever," Kimmy Jin said as she left the room slamming the door causing Beca to stir.

Jesse stayed still not wanting Beca to wake, she looked so peaceful sleeping, he took off Becas shoes and pulled her comforter up, tucking a strand of her behind her ear he tiptoed out the door, after placing her bag by the foot of her bed.

* * *

Beca awoke to a buzzing sound, groggily she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes trying to locate the sound, after a few minutes of searching she found her phone in her bag t was her alarm 7:30 time to get up she thought, she remembered she had agreed to breakfast with Chloe at 10, so Beca decided she would go for a run to get the blood pumping.

Beca had been running for 10minutes she was listening to some a new mix of hers and she felt it was good to run to, it made her feel like she was capable of doing anything, then she felt the ground, after recovering Beca turned off her music and turned to see who the culprit was.

"Bumper, what the hell?" Beca asked annoyed, she got Bumper didn't like her but there was no reason to be a child about it.

"You are so disgusting to look at, I'm gonna have to wash my eyes out, but I couldn't help but trip you seems fatty has tripped over her own feet, get exercising fatty you need it, no one likes a fatso surprised Chloe even goes for someone like you shes to good for you, she is way out of your league," Bumper taunted, Beca looked down from where she was sat on the ground avoiding eye contact.

"You gonna cry, such a baby urgh," Bumper said as he kicked Beca in the stomach and left.

After 5 minutes of sitting on the floor Beca got up and slowly made her way back to her dorm, she couldn't move so fast as her stomach hurt like hell from where Bumper had kicked her, when she returned to her dorm she got her litres, her towel and dressing gown and headed to the showers, so she could start to get ready for breakfast with Chloe.

It was now 9:45 and Beca were walking to the auditorium as she and Chloe had decided to meet there so they could walk to breakfast together.

"Hey," Chloe said as she walked up to Beca giving her a kiss.

"Beca kissed her back pulling away slightly. "Hey," she said before leaning in for one final peck.

"So where'd ya want to eat?" Chloe asked, hoping Beca would still say she would eat.

"I don't mind you can choose I'm not entirely hungry," Beca said, her stomach felt too sore to eat at the moment but she didn't want Chloe to find out what happened.

"Okay, maybe that nice little cafe by the river in town then," Chloe suggested, to which Beca nodded and painfully followed Chloe.

After 10 minutes of walking, Chloe noticed BEca was falling behind and it looked as though she was in pain.

"You alright Becs?" Chloe asked concerned.

"Yeah fine," Beca said trying to smile through the pain she was feeling.

"Beca you know you can tell me if anything's wrong," Chloe said not taking her eyes off of Beca.

Beca nodded not trusting herself to speak and with that, they carried on walking, another 6 minutes went by and they had reached their destination.

"Here we are," Chloe said as she and Beca sat down, at a table with two chairs by a window.

"Feels homey in here," Beca said absentmindedly.

"It does don't it, anyways what would you like to eat and drink?" Chloe asked.

"Um well to drink some water would be lovely," Beca said. "And to eat," Beca said as she looked over the menu, she didn't know what to get what are the calories, this will affect her, this was a terrible idea she knew it was.

"The boiled egg and avocado on rye bread is nice," Chloe said, hoping to help Beca chose, the menu was pretty hard to choose from.

"Okay I'll have that then," Beca said smiling at Chloe.

"Okay, I'm gonna have that to it's my fav," Chloe said, they both laughed a little Chloe's smile faltered when she saw Beca wince slightly from laughing.

"Beca hun, please tell me what's the matter I know you are in pain," Chloe said, Beca just turned away to look out the window. Chloe decided to leave Beca in her thoughts for a while and go order, in that time Beca walked to the bathroom and walked into a cubicle locking it, slowly she lifted up her shirt and was greeted by a nice purple bruise forming on her stomach.

Great she thought, that's gonna put me out of ab exercising for a while and swimming, oh shit Aubrey gonna be so mad if I can't dance right, oh it's fine I can dance through the pain Beca thought as she walked out of the toilets, back to Chloe.

"You alright?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah course I am, you alright?" Beca asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah I'm good," Chloe said bluntly.

Beca looked at Chloe weirdly, "What is it, is there something on my face?" Beca asked hoping there wasn't she was already a div she didn't need to add to her flaws.

"No," Chloe said staring at Beca.

"Then what is it, what's wrong you're staring at me weirdly," Beca asked.

"Sorry, just wondering why you won\t tell me whats up I can tell you are hurt Becs my the way you are slightly hunched and how you're walking slow," Chloe said, concern etching her voice. "Please tell me what's up Becs?"

Beca stared at Chloe for a while, "It's nothing really it isn't I just fell over running this morning so I'm kinda sore," Beca said, which wasn't a lie she did fall over whilst running well she was tripped over, but she still fell.

"Becs I'm a pre-med student how'd you hurt your stomach, I can tell that's what hurts lift up your top," Chloe said, wanting to see if there was any visual damage.

"What no," Beca said, even though the cafe wasn't that busy she still wouldn't do it.

"Beca do it or I will," Choe said, with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, but can we at least go to the bathroom?" Beca asked, Chloe gave a slight nod and they both stood and headed towards the toilets.

"Okay then," Beca said as she slowly lifted her shirt up.

"Beca," Chloe gasped, "This was not from falling over, who did this to you?" She asked.

"Does that really matter?" Beca said putting her shirt back down and walking out.

"Yes it does," Chloe said, Beca stayed silent for a while.

"Bumper," Beca said Chloe looked at her confused for a moment. "It was Bumper,"7

Chloe sat in silence for a while, as their food arrived she spoke.

"Bumper, her really I know he's a dick but really," Chloe said, as Beca slowly nodded her head and took a bite of her meal.

"Not bad, this is nice," Beca said, as Chloe gave her and I told you so look.

'Why, not that there is any reason to do this but why, he's never really a physical person he is more verbal," Chloe said as she saw Beca sink back into her seat. "Was he verbal to?"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter he has to wash his eyes out now gonna sting right," Beca said as she took a big gulp of water.

"Yeah," Chloe said, as she took another bu=ite of her meal.

Chloe was nearly finished, and Beca wasn't even half way done.

"Beca," Chloe started before she was cut off.

'He told you didn't he," Beca said, even though it was in the form of a question.

"Yeah," Chloe said, knowing exactly what Beca meant.

"I'm not you know, what's wrong with wanting to be healthy, to live a healthy lifestyle, all I want is to reach my goal then it will be okay," Beca said, to Chloe tears in her eyes.

"Okay Becs calm down it's okay," Chloe said.

"Why does everyone think I'm anorexic im not, it is not okay," Beca said.

"You gonna eat the rest of that," Chloe asked, Beca shook her head no so Chloe stood up and grabbed her bag and gestured for Beca to do the same, walking up to the counter she paid and they left.

"Whats up Chloe," Beca asked nervously.

"Nothing I just realised if we didn't leave we would miss the rehearsal," Chloe said, she didn't want to say in case Beca would stress out she didn't like disappointing Aubrey.

"Shit," Beca said, "I completely forgot we had practice today,"

"Our last one before regionals," Chloe said, nervously.

"We'll be great with your solo," Beca said smiling at her girlfriend.

"You smooshy thing," Chloe said, laughing a little.

"No Baddass okay bad ass, yeah got it bad-ass beca," Beca said, no she had a repetition of bad-ass, not this smooshy thing.

"Whatever you say you smooshy bad days," Beca playfully thumped Chloe's arm and they started to play fighting before falling onto the ground wth Beca straddling Chloe.

"I love you," Beca said.

"I love you too," Chloe replied before Beca bent down and gave Chloe a passionate kiss, they kissed for a while till they had to part for much-needed air.

'We should probably get to rehearsals," Chloe said.

"Yeah we probably should," Beca said, and with that, they got up and continued on to rehearsals.

* * *

 **Well there it is, hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always reviews are welcome thanks you...xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another chapter...hope you enjoy it I kinda just spewed what ever came into my head here...here\s to hoping it makes sense to hoomans besides me xoxoxo**

* * *

Aubrey felt they needed more practice but here they were waiting to perform at regionals, hoping to win and beat them trebels, they had lost against them during the riff off Beca had thought they were awesome, Aubrey thought otherwise they did an okay job but could've done so much better she had ordered the Bella's to think about what they did wrong she didn't want them to mess up at regionals.

"Sock puppets genius," Fat Amy commented sarcastically.

"There's no talent there, watching them will only make it worse," Aubrey said, feeling slightly better now seeing this performance confident that they had this near enough in the bag.

"At least they're different," Beca said, Aubrey rolled her eyes knowing Beca was still annoyed that she wouldn't change the set list, Theirs nothing from this century as Becas words played in her head.

"And now it's the Barden Bella's," The announcer said, after a failed attempt of hands in they walked up on stage and started their performance.

So far they were doing great, everyone was doing the correct moves and their singing was a lot better, Aubrey passed the mic to Chloe, and she began her solo.

The audience is dozing off Beca thought, she wondered why Aubrey wouldn't listen to her hopefully this will make Aubrey realise that they need to change the set list.

They transitioned into the last song and Fat Amy took over, the crowd cheered, the change of music from boring I saw the sign to turn the beat around Fat Amy style, Beca couldn't suppress her smile the crowd loved it, now Aubrey definitely couldn't deny that this is what the audience likes.

Aubrey turned and glared at Fat Amy, this was not how it was supposed to g she would have words with her and the rest later, at least she didn't vomit everywhere this time, as they finished she breathed a sigh of relief, they exited stage and prepared to watch their biggest competition the trebels.

Beca wasn't surprised when the trebels won, however, she was surprised that they came second she was sure they would lose, she was happy to be going through to semis, Aubrey gave them a mini lecture about doing it exactly as planned during the semis.

They walked out to see Bumper and this middle aged acapella group having an argument, Bumper was a jerk so it wasn't surprising, she saw one trying to get Jesse to fight him beca decided to step in, mistakingly she punched him in the face the on lookers gasped the victim relished in it as Fat Amy came down to join in talking about wrestling crocodiles she announced she wanted to shove the trophy up his but, Ammmy he was happy to hear this and egged Fat Amy on.

"Amy Amy," Beca said, as the trophy broke off and flew into the window causing it to smash, everyone made themselves scarce as Beca just stood there in shock holding the broken piece, soon she was put in handcuffs and taken to the police station her words of innocence being ignored.

"Hey, there Hilary Swank from million dollar baby," Jesse said, as Beca walked put the station.

"Hey, you know you could just say hey there million dollar baby, you don't have to reference a specific actress," Beca said, as she walked over to him.

"Wow prison changed you," Jesse said, in mock shock.

"Thanks for bailing me out," Beca said, thankful she didn't have to spend the night there, she wasn't going to rat Amy in even if she did run off leaving her to deal with the police.

"I didn't," Jesse replied much to Becas confusion until she heard a voice.

"Beca," Darren said, in a stern voice.

"Dad, I can explain I...," Becca said before being interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it get in the car," Darren said, as he pointed in the direction of the vehicle. "And if you think I'm paying for you to go to LA after a stunt like this," he added.

"You're not even gonna hear what I have to say," Beca asked annoyed and upset this wasn't even her fault.

"Nope," Darren answered simply.

"I was putting myself out there making memories like you wanted," Beca retorted.

"That didn't mean getting yourself arrested, now I don't to hear anymore get in the car," Darren said, Beca slammed the door behind her as she sat in not bothering to buckle up.

Jesse followed feeling awkward and sorry for Beca he didn't think that her dad would react like that, but then again his would've been mad as well if it was him.

"Beca put your seatbelt on please," Darren ordered.

Beca just sat there not making an effort to move.

"Beca," Darren said, in a stern voice leaving no room for argument.

Beca flicked her eyes at him and buckled herself in, putting on her headphones on and blocking the world out, when they reached campus, Beca got out the car not bothering whether or not her father wanted to talk.

"Beca, hey I'm sorry about what happened back there," Jesse said after Beca took her headphones off.

"You didn't have to call my dad," Beca said, she was annoyed at him she was glad he didn't know her mom.

"I was only trying to help," He answered.

"Yeah well I never asked you to," Beca said replacing her headphones to her ears and walking off.

Jesse stood there slightly hurt he understood that she may still be mad but she didn't need to take it out on him, after about thirty seconds of standing there he walked off to his dorm.

Beca slowly walked back to her dorm, she had taken her headphones off as it wasn't helping, such an idol you get yourself arrested she thought she stopped outside her dorm for a moment taking a deep breath before walking in she hoped Kimmy Jin wasn't in there she didn't want to deal with her comments.

"What up Shawshank," FAt Amy said, as Beca walked in the room.

"You guys waited up for me," Beca said, shocked that they stayed up waiting in her room.

"Yeah they have been here for hours Beca, for someone like you, it has been a real inconvenience," Kimmy Jin said, as she walked out the room.

Beca suppressed a laugh, to be honest, that was rather funny.

"Course we did," Chloe said standing up from her chair walking over to her girlfriend and giving her a kiss.

"Thanks," Beca said as she sat down in a chair by her desk.

"I am calling an emergency Bella meeting," Aubrey said, as she stood up.

"Ohh," The Bellas ground.

"I looked at our score sheet, we were only three points away from losing to the aca singing sock puppets, we need to do it exactly as we practised exactly," Aubrey said glaring at Amy.

"But the set list is so out dated, we need something new and better we need to be different and stand out," Beca stated the Bellas nodded in agreement.

"yeah the trebels never sing the same songs twice," CR stated.

"I have something, I can play it for you," Beca said, as she got ready to play it.

"I don't care, we are going to stick with what we've got and that's final, rehearsals 8:30 am tomorrow don't be late," Aubrey said and with that, she left with Stacie in to.

"When will she realise that this is not going to get us first place at finals, let alone qualify for the finals," Beca said.

"I could do my Shania Twain impression," FAt Amy suggested as she sang I feel like women, in what she thought was an impression of the singer.

"That's okay Amy," Chloe said, subtly rubbing her ears.

"Well I'm gonna turn in for a night, seeing as we have early rehearsals yet again," CR said the others agreed and they all left saying their goodnights, apart from Chloe.

"Hey you alright," Chloe asked, she had wanted to go to the station with Beca but Aubrey wouldn't let her say that it would be best to meet Beca back at her dorm, so Chloe reluctantly did that.

"Yeah course I am," Beca said, as she stared at her hands.

"Sorry I didn't meet you at the station, I wanted to Aubrey said it would be best to meet you back here so I...yeah," Chloe said, cutting herself off as Beca stood up and walked over to sit on the bed beside Chloe.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Beca said.

"Was your dad mad," Chloe asked, even though it was pretty obvious that he was.

"Yeah, but that's fine I was arrested," Beca said, sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," Chloe replied awkwardly. "Well I'm gonna go see you tomorrow yeah," Chloe said as she got up to leave.

"Okay, see you tomorrow night," Beca said as she stayed

"Yeah, night...love you," Chloe said as she opened the door.

"Love you too," Beca said as the door closed.

* * *

 **And there it is pretty short but anyway hope you enjoyed it and reviews are welcome xoxoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Been a while since I updated this story, college and other stories have been whirling around in my head while writer's block persisted with this one so I decided I would just put words to WordPad and out came more and result is a chapter. xoxo**

* * *

Beca hadn't had a goods nights sleep, she considered going incognito for the day but after last night she didn't think it wise to piss her dad off even more would be a good idea. Slowly opening her eyes Beca saw that her roommate was not there, good Beca thought.

Heaving herself out of bed Beca decided she would have a quick shower before heading to lessons, grabbing the shower bag she headed out.

Lessons could have gone a lot better for Beca she had a paper that was due and she hadn't even started it.

"Rebeca Mitchel, could you please tell me why you haven't handed me in your paper?" Professor Roberts asked he liked Beca even though he could tell she didn't want to be here she never caused a disruption and got her work done.

"Sorry, just Bellas rehearsals, and Aubrey going all King Kong on us," Beca said, which was half of the reason but she wasn't going to talk about the other reason. Her mom.

"I heard you came second congratulations, but why didn't you come to me I would've given you more time," He said he could tell there was something else but he decided not to push the situation but would inform her father that he thought Beca may need a talk whether it to be with her friends or father.

"Thanks, that wasn't enough for Aubrey though she could only point out how close we were to losing," Beca said looking down, you know if you lost more weight you may have won or at least done better to please Aubrey.

"She is a hard bargain, she means well though," He said, he gave Beca an extended date to get her paper done by, Beca thanked him and headed out. It was lunch so she thought she would hit the gym for half an hour then get a bite to eat. Or not.

* * *

"Hey Becs," Luke said, as he saw Beca enter the gym, he was lifting weights he enjoyed making Jesse jealous.

"Hey Luke," Beca greeted heading over to the treadmill starting out on a light jog.

They worked out in silence for a while each doing their own thing, Beca was thinking about the talk that was bound to come with her father she didn't want to talk to him, he wouldn't talk to her last night so why should he now? Why should I? Beca thought.

"So how was the comp," Luke asked, Chloe had told him what had happened but she tended to over exaggerate sometimes.

"Sure Chloe told you, we came second Aubrey got all we nearly lost then I got arrested for defending Jesse, who called my father who had no desire to hear what I had to say," Beca said, as she grabbed a quick drink before heading to get a yoga mat.

"Jees thought Chlo was making that up when she told me you got arrested, sure your dad will come around eventually give him time he may be in shock that you got arrested, I know it wasn't your fault Chlo also told me about the fight Bumper started, he needs a kicking up the ass hate that guy so fucking much," Luke said, as he changed weights to a lighter one to give his muscles a little rest.

"Hope he does I don't want him to think I'm a bad person or changing into being a bad person, just yeah Bumper is a dick I was defending Jesse he was one of the first people here that didn't piss me off I share a room with a fricking demon," Beca said.

"I know you are not a bad person Beca, and so does your dad and everyone else," Luke said as he switched again to a heavier weight and Beca did some yoga.

Ten minutes later Luke left as he had to get ready at the radio station, Beca stayed for a while longer beofre heading out for a run she needed to clear her head before her ownshift at the station.

* * *

Beca had been running for five minutes when she bumped into someone she would rather never see again.

"Oh its you loser, how does it feel losing," Bumper said, with a horrible smug smirk on his face.

"Get lost jerk," Beca said, before going to run past him.

"Ahhah jerk have you looked at yourself, no ammount of running will change how fat you are," Bumper said which caused her to stop. "Yeah, when was the last time you stepped on a scale, be careful when you do you might break it,"

"I've barley eaten for three days," Beca said, starting to feel sick.

"Are you sure cause its not working," Bumper said before he brushed past her.

Beca ran back to her dorm, not noticing Kimmy Jin was in the room she rushed into the bathroom and grabbed the scale stepping on it she started to silently cry at what she saw. 79 pounds. 79, Bumper was right she was fat, feeling the urge to vomit Beca rushed over to the toliet before emptying her stomach which was nothing but bile.

Standing up and walking over to the sink Beca splashed her face with cold water, her face with cold water looking at her face in the mirror she could still see all the fat clinging to her cheek bones turning away Beca grabbed her toothbrush and began to brush away the smeel of bile form her mouth.

An hour later she was at the radio station for her shift, she had managed to avoid her father who was probaly stuck in lectuers and meets all day.

"Beca, I just wanted to say i'm sorry about last night I should've asked you first whether or not to call your father I...," Jesse said he was sorry he really was, he started to worry when Beca inturrupted him does she not wanna hear it? She hates me great.

"It's alright Jesse I forgive you, I know you meant well who would've known he would react like that," Beca said giving her friend a hug.

"You alright Becs?" Jesse asked, as he felt how hot her forehead was as it brushed his arm.

"Yeah, why?" Beca asked confused as to why he would ask such a thing. Wait has he seen how fat I am, please no, please.

"Nothing, just you felt warm, like you were burning up," Jesse said as he walked over to the table with Beca.

"No, I feel fine," Beca said, as she took a stack of CD's and began putting them back on the shelves.

Several minutes had past and Beca was beging to feel really tired and her vision was beging to blur she tried to call out for help but she felt to tired to even talk, the next thing she knew her world turned black.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it xoxox reviews welcome as always thank you for all of your follows and favourites they are really appricated.**

 **I had a chapter like this planned some time for this story, the ending I always wanted to happen it was just one of the points I thought of when I started this story it was just when to have it happen, before or after finals I finally decided before so ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, here is another chapter which I hope you like...I have an exam on Thursday yeeey...I hate maths so much (I am going to fail like the last 2 times)**

* * *

"Beca, Beca, LUKE," Jesse shouted as he rushed over to wear the brunette lay shaking her lightly in an attempt to rouse her.

"What happened, oh my god shit," Luke said, as he rushed over checking to see if she was breathing, she has he let out a breath and checked her pulse, it was rather slow. Crap he thought. "Okay, I'm going to call an ambulance you call her dad," With that, he rushed into his booth to get his phone.

Jesse pulled out his phone and rung Beca's dad.

"Hey Beca just collapsed we are at the radio booth, Luke's calling an ambulance," Jesse said, worryingly.

"Shit, I'll be right over," Darren said and hung up rushing out of his office.

"The ambulance will be ten minutes," Luke said seeing Jesse had out Beca in the recovery position.

"Okay her Darren's on his way," Jesse replied, stroking the brunettes' hair.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"She was just stacking CD's I turned to get a few to stacks of my own and I heard a bang and I saw her on the floor, she felt warm before she said she was fine, she still feels a bit warm now," Jesse said feeling her head.

"Where is she?" Darren asked as he rushed into the building.

"Over here," Luke called.

"My god Beca," Darren gasped as he crouched down beside her.

A few seconds later the paramedics walked in with a stretcher, the three moved out of the way so they could do their work.

"How long has she been unconscious for?" One asked.

"Five minutes," replied Jesse.

"Was there anything going on before she passed out, complaining of any headaches, nausea?"

"No, she felt warm though she said she was fine," Jesse answered.

"Any allergies, does she have any conditions that cause fainting?"

"She's anorexic I'm not sure if she has eaten today she's been avoiding me," Darren said he had left a number of messages and voicemails, he just hoped the reason there was no answer was because she was in a lesson or better yet eating.

"Okay," the paramedic said as they lifted her onto the stretcher seeing no injuries to tend to.

"I saw her in the gym earlier, not sure how long she stayed there as I had to leave to get ready for my shift, but before I left I would say roughly ten minutes," Luke said as they followed the paramedics outside.

"I'm going with her," Darren said as the paramedics lifted her into the vehicle.

"Okay, hop in," One said.

"I'll call Chloe and meet you there," Jesse said before the paramedics shut the door and drove off.

"I'll take you to Chlo's apartment and drive you guys there," Luke said as he rushed over to his vehicle, Jesse following him.

Ten minutes later they arrived, Chloe was already outside waiting with Aubrey and Stacie with her.

"Jesse is Beca okay?" Chloe asked as she opened the car door fastening her seatbelt.

"I don't know Chloe, I really don't I'm sorry," Jesse said, as Luke started to drive to the hospital.

"Okay it's okay not your fault, I mean they have to do most assessments at the hospital right I should know that's my major," Chloe rambled.

"Chloe calm down, we're nearly there," Luke said, he knew when his sister was panicking, she rambled.

"How can I calm down, my girlfriend has been taken to FUCKING hospital," Chloe said bursting into tears.

"Hey, hey Chlo come here is alright," Stacie said as she wrapped an arm around her, Chloe sank into her side sobbing.

* * *

Two minutes later they arrived Luke let the others out first, before going off to find a parking space.

The others rushed in heading towards the reception desk before a voice stopped them.

"Guys, you're here," Darren said as he walked over to the group. "They are still running checks on Beca, she woke up on the way so that's a good sign hopefully,"

The group nodded, not really having anything to say they headed towards the chairs Luke joined them not long after.

After twenty minutes of silence, a doctor approached them.

"Beca Mitchells family?" He asked.

"Yes, how is she?" Darren asked.

"She's doing alright now it appears she passed out from exhaustion, and she is also dangerously underweight," Informed the doctor.

"Ho...how much does she weigh?" Chloe asked.

"79 pounds," replied the doctor, they were speechless. "I would suggest talking to her to find the route of the problem, if its her trying to be healthy or if its something more like a bully or wanting control,"

"Okay, thanks, doctor...?" Said Darren.

"Davis," He replied.

"Can we see her?" Asked Chloe she just wanted to go and hug her girlfriend.

"Yep, she may be a bit out of it due to some pain relief we gave her," Doctor Davis said as he led the way.

"Pain relief what for?" Stacie asked, worried about her small friend.

"She was complaining about a headache on the way over, after some scans to check there was no underlying issue, we deemed it to be just from passing out and dehydration," He replied.

They arrived at Becas room not long after and they all went to her side.

"Beca, I love you so much you know, that right?" Chloe asked as she walked over to Beca giving her a hug.

"Yes, Chlo and I love you so much too," Beca said, pulling back to give her a kiss.

"How's your head?" Asked Doctor Davis.

"Better now thank you," Beca replied, grateful for the dull throb to be gone.

"I'll leave you guys to it, just push that button if you need anything Beca," Doctor Davis said before leaving the room.

"Beca...," Darren started before he was interrupted.

"No dad I haven't eaten today," Beca said knowing he was going to ask that question.

"Why?" Darren said, and Beca just looked at him confused. "I mean why don't you eat? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I am not doing anything wrong, I'm being healthy and losing the weight I need to lose," Beca said.

"But Beca you don't need to lose any weight," Stacie said as she placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"But I do, I just...Bumpers the only one that sees the truth," Beca said looking down, maybe they really thought she was aft but was just sparing her feelings. "Tell the truth you must see I'm fat its ..its," Beca said as she started to drift off to sleep.

"Well Bumper better have his will up to date," Chloe said, pissed at the jerk she never thought he would do something like that to someone.

"I am all for going after the asshole but we have to be there for Beca first," Aubrey said who had not spoken for a while.

Chloe nodded sitting down in a chair beside her girlfriend taking her hand in hers.

"We'll help you Beca, it'll be alright," Chloe said as she kissed her hand before placing it back on the bed to hold.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter..reviews much apreicated xoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter yeay, lovely weather but its so hot I wish it would rain seriously I same pretty sure we are nearing a hosepipe ban here.**

 **not moaning but rain is a good thing in certain amounts and it hasn't rained for like 3 weeks I think or more and when we have hot weather, we have hot weather it doesn't gradually warm up its like bam heat wave like my dog wants to stay outside and im like no get in to hot. especially in my front garden as there's a sun trap so it's hotter.**

 **anyway story time**

* * *

Beca was told she had to stay overnight, she forced her dad, and everyone else to go home insisting that she would be fine and that she will see them in the morning, that was two hours ago, every now and then a nurse would pop in to see how she was doing, and if she needed anything.

Beca was drifting off when she heard the door open thinking it was another nurse, she remained silent in her near sleep state until the person spoke.

"Beca, what have you gotten yourself into?" Ross asked, livid that her daughter had put herself in here.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Beca fearfully trying to find the emergency help button.

"We'll have none of that now, I am going to have you discharged into my care your dad is useless and obviously can't look after you right he is letting you date a girl, after all my hard work," Ross said as she grabbed Becas wrists.

"I was still gay when I lived with you, you never changed me," Beca said, struggling against Ross's grip.

"Nobody else knew that though did they should've sent you to that church gay camp instead of therapy, they would have cured you of this illness, my poor baby," Ross said, as she went to stroke Beca's face in a 'caring' manner.

Beca turned her head away in disgust, this angered Ross who roughly grabbed Becas face.

"None of that now when you come home with me that sweet man of yours will be waiting for you, he said he is willing to take you back," Ross said as if this was the best thing in the world.

"No," Beca said as she struggled against her mother, she wished one of the nurses would come in and help her.

"What did you just say to me?" Ross asked horrified.

"I know you heard me ROSS I SAID NO," Beca shouted earning her a slap.

"Don't give me that cheek young lady, here drink this," Ross said as she got out Beca's 'special' drink.

"No please no, HELP...HELP," Beca shouted before Ross shoved the bottle in her daughter's mouth squeezing the body of it so it came out.

Beca choked tears coming to her eyes as Ross pulled it away.

"Swallow it or there will be hell to pay missy," Beca swallowed the vile drink in fear, grimacing at the taste.

Luckily before Ross could make Beca drink anymore a nurse rushed in.

"Get her away from me please," Beca cried, ignoring the look her mother sent her.

"Ma'm Beca needs her rest could you please leave," The nurse said politely.

"No, I am her mother and my poor baby needs me," Ross said patting Beca's arm which she still had a firm grip on.

"Ma'am please," The nurse said again. "Or I will have to get security,"

"Security on a child's mother, who only wants what's best for her child, this is a disgrace I am going to report you," Ross yelled.

The nurse pressed a button on her pager which notified security that they were needed and where a few minutes later two members of security.

"What seems to be the problem?" One of them asked.

"This lady here refuses to leave this patient alone, the patent needs her rest," The nurse informed.

"Ma'am," The security guard said gesturing for her side of the story.

"This patient," Ross spat. "Is my daughter and I am here to take care of her until she is discharged,"

"What's this?" The other security guard asked as he picked up a bottle that was on the bed.

"Oh, that's mine, it's an energising smoothie for Beca here," Ross lied, the guard was sceptical at this information and unscrewed the lid and smelt the liquid and pulled it away quickly at the smell.

"Beca is it could you please tell me what this is?" The guard asked.

"I already told you, it's an energising smoothie," Ross said irritated gripping Becas wrists tighter.

"Ma'm please could you step outside so we can talk my friend here will talk to Beca," The security guard spoke.

"Fine, honey you tell them the truth okay don't lie baby I will be back soon," Her mother said sweetly, she was basically asking Beca to lie or pay the price.

"Okay hey Beca, I'm Dave are you alright?" He asked Beca shook her head no.

"I told her I never wanted to see her again," Beca said, rubbing her wrists.

"Would it be okay if I could see o your wrists?" The nurse asked Beca nodded so the nurse got to work.

"Whats really in this bottle?" Dave asked holding it up.

Beca was silent for a moment contemplating whether or not to do as her mother asked or tell the truth, she told the truth before and nothing happened to Ross she was broken out of her thoughts by the nurse.

"They're just badly bruised nothing some painkillers can't fix I'll be right back," She said an left the room to get some.

"Beca its okay, you can tell me," Dave said caringly as he sat at the foot of her bed.

"Its not a smoothie, it's a blend of hot sauce, whiskey and soap," Beca said still feeling sick after the drink.

"Did she make you drink any?" He asked hoping the answer was no.

"Yeah, she used to make me drink it as a punishment I guess ending up here was a punishment," Beca said looking down.

"You don't live with her do you?" He asked, ready to call social services.

"No I'm at college now, I used to after she and dad split up but I didn't like it so I went to live with my dad," Beca said.

"Okay have you thought about getting a restraining order so she cannot come near you anymore," Dave said.

"Yeah but it didn't go through when I lived with her she was hell-bent on getting the gay out of me and her method was abusing it out of me and she got away with it," Beca said looking down.

"Well seeing as she harassed you when her name is not on your hospital papers I think it will work," Darren said as he entered the room.

"Dad," Beca said accepting the hug he gave her.

"I thought I told you to stay home," Beca said.

"Yeah but I felt bad for leaving you so I went home to wash up and make sure your friends were okay before I came back here," Darren said. "I am so sorry Beca,"

It's okay you're here now," Beca said.

"GET HIM AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Ross yelled.

Ma'am, you could either leave now quietly or we call the police," Gary the other guard said calmly.

"I am not leaving Beca with THAT man," Ross said, pointing at him.

At that, Dave proceeded to call the police while Gary kept ross restrained as she tried to attack Darren.

"Here you go Beca sorry it took so long," The nurse said as she handed Beca her painkillers.

"Thanks and its okay," Beca said as she took them and snuggled into her father who had laid in the bed with her.

Soon enough Ross was escorted away and Beca and Darren were left in peace.

"I'm sorry she hurt you Beca," Darren whispered.

"It's okay," Beca whispered.

The two fell into a comfortable silence and it wasn't long before Beca fell asleep.

* * *

 **There you go hope you liked it reviews welcome and all**


	15. Chapter 15

**Been a while but here's another chapter...yaaa yaa**

 **Hope you enjoy it xoxo**

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Beca, Darren, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie were in court for getting a restraining order issued on Ross, Beca hoped it would fall through this time she couldn't bare it if her mother got what she wanted again.

"This is case number 25, restraining order against Ross Campbell by her daughter, Rebeca Mitchell and her father Darren Mitchell," The judge said as he banged the gavel. "So, Rebeca, why have you decided to file a restraining order against your mother?"

"Beca please, and she won't stop harassing me," Beca said, nervously.

"Beca dear there is no need to be nervous, and your father here Darren has filed one against her before about four years ago but was unsuccessful," The judge said.

"Yes, your honour," Beca said.

"And it was brought to light on the abuse you endured while living with her," The judge said as he read some papers.

"Yes, your honour," Beca said quietly.

"If you can could you please tell me what happened?" The judge asked softly.

"Ross doesn't like the fact I'm gay she still hates it, she would always try to convert me to being what she thinks is pure, she even got me a boyfriend who didn't even like me and somehow it was my fault that he hurt me, if I did something she didn't like or was not being straight enough as she puts it she would make me drink this disgusting drink she made..." Beca said starting to cry, taking a deep breath, she continued. "She hit me sometimes when she was really mad and starved me because she thought I was fat so much that I believe it myself she would tell me I needed to lose weight every day, eventually I ran away and called my dad to come get me I couldn't live there any longer,"

"It's alright, could we get some tissues please," The judge said as Beca was crying by now. "It says that you ran away from her when you were fifteen, was it your choice to live with her after your parents' divorce?" Asked the judge.

"No she said I had to live with her as it is the law when mommies and daddies divorce, I was six so I believed her she also told me that my dad didn't love me that he never did, I found out she was lying when I found letters and cards addressed to me I opened them and saw that he did love me and that she was lying," Beca said, she had stopped crying but a few tears would still occasionally fall.

"I was telling the truth Beca, mommies never lie your dad will never love you," Ross said smugly.

"Silence," The judge said as he banged the gravel down a few times. "We will get to you in a moment, Beca if you could have chosen who to live with when your parents divorced who would you have chosen?" He asked.

"My dad Ross was always horrible even when they were together them splitting up just made her do what she wanted to do before," Beca said, after Beca had had her say she sat down she was quiet and shaky the adrenalin having worn off.

"Ross, what are your thoughts you have had two restraining orders filed against you by the same people?" The judge asked as Ross stood up.

"It's stupid your honour, I am a loving mother who wants what is best for a child, I taught her discipline and how to be a model citizen of America instead her father lets her be sinful your honour you are a man of the law so you understand how disgusting this is," Ross said expecting the judge to be on her side like she believed everyone to be.

"Frankly I do not, I do not see how you can abuse a child let alone your own, because they are being what you think is sinful or just being a child, children will get into trouble they are children no need to hurt them mentally abusing her has affected her greatly she still believes your lies to this day, tell them why I should not give you a restraining order," The judge said trying to keep his cool, he did not like this woman she was highly narcissistic.

"I am her mother your honour I birthed her I want what's best, I know what is best for her I need to save her from burning in hell, she has been led astray by her father and these dykes," Ross said gesturing towards them.

The judge was silent for a moment his mind was already made up he just wanted Ross to believe he was going over her point.

"Well Beca you have ben successful this time, Ross you are not to come within 300 yards of Beca, Darren or any of their friends," The judge said as before banging his gravel down.

"Thank you, thank you," Beca said breathing a sigh of relief.

"What your honour no, no, no you are making a terrible choice you are condemning my daughter to hell," Ross cried trying to get over to Beca who hid behind her dad while shielded her and her friends while the security guards restrained Ross.

"I think you'll find she already lived it with you," The judge said before going back to his chambers.

"I am so glad she can't get to you anymore," Chloe said as she gave her girlfriend a hug before kissing her on the lips.

"So am I god she is a horrible woman I wish I knew she told you all that stuff," Darren said giving his daughter a hug who gladly returned it.

"Want to go grab a bite to eat?" Aubrey asked, everyone nodded.

"Sure," Beca said, although she was nervous about eating.

The group started to discuss where to go, which was rather hard to agree on Chloe wanted to go to Pizza Hut, while Stacie wanted to go to Wingers.

"Can you just decide already," Aubrey said while walking back to the car.

"How about Cracker Barrel I haven't been there in ages I didn't actually eat anything there," Beca said nervously.

"Sounds good to me lets go," Stacie said, once situated in the car they headed off.

* * *

After ordering their food the group fell into light conversation, they were all glad that the judge ruled in their favour they could now relax and focus on helping Beca to overcome her eating disorder.

Soon their drinks arrived followed by their food, Chloe ordered a Prime Rib French Dip Sandwich Platter, Stacie ordered Country Fried Turkey, Aubrey ordered a Chicken BLT, Darren ordered Country Fried Steak and Beca ordered Country Fried Shrimp.

"This is so good," Beca said as she shoved another shrimp in her mouth before having a drink.

"Glad to hear," Chloe said as she bit into her sandwich, they had all been worried that Beca would not order anything but when she blurted out, she wanted Country Fried Shrimp they all smiled inwardly.

"So, how's practice going then girls?" Darren asked.

"Pretty good I think although we do need so much more practice if we are going to beat the Trebles they always win," Aubrey said hoping that all their hard work would pay off.

"I'm sure you will all do great," Darren said encouragingly causing the four girls to smile gratefully.

"I...I do I have to eat it all?" Beca asked as she continually dunked a shrimp in her sauce. "I'm getting full,"

"You don't have to eat it all Beca, but I would like you to eat a few more fries, some coleslaw and three more shrimps please," Darren said, Beca nodded, she didn't want to eat anymore, she was full. I could always work it off later she thought.

"You're doing great Becs," Chloe said giving her girlfriend a kiss on her cheek.

After lunch they headed back to Barden Aubrey and Stacie had classes till five, Darren had papers to mark and a class to teach later on so it was just Beca and Chloe, Chloe didn't have any classes until three so that have them an hour and a half together.

"So, you don't have any classes today lucky," Chloe said as they headed to Becas dorm, Beca hoped Kimmy Jin was not there.

"Yup, I have a few days off before I have to go back you know me winding up in hospital and all, oh and a crazy psycho mother," Beca said, reaching her dorm Beca was relieved to see that Kimmy Jin was not there collapsing onto her bed Beca beckoned Chloe to join her.

"I love you, you know, that right?" Chloe said as she joined Beca on the bed snuggling close to her.

"Yes, and I love you too," Beca said before leaning in to give her girlfriend a kiss.

Chloe returned the kiss god I love this girl she thought as she held her close, soon Chloe felt Becas tongue along her lips asking for entrance which she granted, Beca moaned at the taste of Chloe's mouth it tasted like cinnamon, battling for dominance Beca straddled Chloe causing the girl to let out a surprised moan. Beca put her hand under Chloe's top the feeling of her warm skin on her cold hands made them both gasp.

"You are amazing you know that right," Beca said, in betweeen kisses.

"You're pretty cool yourself," Chloe said, returning the kisses given.

"Oh god, BECA," An annoyed voice from the door shouted.

"Oh, hey there Kimmy Jin, how's it goin' ?" Beca asked awkwardly.

"Couldn't you do that somewhere else like her dorm room?" Kimmy Jin more stated than asked.

"Umm we could but mine was closer," Beca said before kissing Chloe one more time.

"So, you looking forward to practice? The semis are in two weeks," Chloe said as she and Beca lay in bed.

"A stressful Aubrey yelling at us, definitely," Beca said, causing Chloe to laugh.

"Yeah, but now we have Stacie o get rid of that sexual tension, that had been going on between them," Chloe said, Kimmy Jin looked over to them rolling her eyes wondering why she had to get Beca as a roommate.

Chloe and Beca laid together in bed until Chloe had to leave for class, five minutes later Kimmy Jin left and Beca was left alone with her own thoughts, deciding to work on a mix, she walked over to her desk turning on her laptop. If she was honest with herself Beca would say she felt great but, she didn't she felt guilty for how much she had eaten at lunch luckily, she didn't have breakfast she was too nervous to eat anyway, but that didn't mean I could pig out at lunch she thought.

Walking over to the bathroom she pulled out the scales to see how much she weighed, 83lbs great she thought those two weeks of trying to eat as little as possible but enough to please everyone had failed putting the scales back, she walked over to the toilet and proceeded to throw up. Hat the others didn't know was that after she had eaten, she would throw it back up not straight away as Beca knew that would be to obvious but whenever she had a free period alone or at night hen Kimmy Jin was asleep. After she would brush her teeth and wash her face so no one would know what she had been doing. Well hopefully.

* * *

Soon enough practice rolled round Aubrey was being tough on them as she felt they were not getting anywhere.

"Guys come on we need to be better than we were at regionals, so much better the completion is so much tougher at the semis," Aubrey said as she made everyone run the routine again.

"Well maybe if the songs were not so dull the it would be fine, before Fat Amys solo at regionals everyone was falling asleep we need to stand out and these songs are not cutting it," Beca said, causing Aubrey to turn to her as everyone went silent.

"We sing songs written and sung by women only Beca," Aubrey said, reminding Beca that is what the Barden Bellas do.

"Well maybe it's time for a change then, everyone loves the Trebels and it's not because of Bumper even though he thinks that, the songs they sing are in date and bland well their performances are always up beat and entertain the audience not make them sleep," Beca said frustrated that Aubrey couldn't see she was setting them up to lose.

"If you don't like it then why don't you just leave," Aubrey said, Beca stood there in slight shock not knowing what to do. "Beca I'm so sorry I didn't mean tha..."

"We need to practice right come on we don't wanna lose," Beca said as she walked over to her first position.

"Aubrey," Chloe said in shock, causing Aubrey to look down ashamed she honestly didn't mean that she was just so frustrated in that moment that it came out, she didn't want Beca to quit.

"Hey you okay?" Chloe asked after practice was over.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" Beca said as they left the building.

"Aubrey," Chloe answered as she took a hold of the brunette's hand.

"Oh, it's fine she was just frustrated I know she didn't mean it," Beca said as she and Chloe walked to her dorm.

"It was still uncalled for I am going to have words with her later she can't just say something like that," Chloe said, disappointed in the way her friend had acted.

"It's fine Chlo, honest," Beca said, giving her girlfriends hand a squeeze.

"Okay if you're sure?" Chloe asked, Beca nodded and they walked the rest of the way to her dorm in silence.

"I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow," Chloe said, leaning down to give Beca a kiss.

"I guess so," Beca said parting slightly before reconnecting their lips, with a final kiss they parted.

"I love you sweet dreams Becs," Chloe said as Beca opened the door to her dorm.

"Love you to goodnight Chlo," Beca said leaning in for a final kiss goodnight before closing the door.

* * *

 **There you go hope you enjoyed this chapter...**

 **side note Kimmy Jin is fine with the LGBTQ community she just dose not like Beca. (one day I will go to PRIDE, I just never had the transport to go there...but one day it will happen :D) (insert LGBTQ flag)**

 **reviews** **appreciated** **xoxo**


End file.
